A Three Way Tie
by surreptitiouspen
Summary: Love for Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki is confusing. Throw in an accidental witness, and things get rough quickly.
1. The Contest Between Wisdom and Luck

Authoress here.

Okay. You all know me. I'm not a giant supporter of yaoi or other weird sexual triangles of the sort. I mean, you don't all know me or something, but, I'm usually a little adverse to yaoi.

But I must say when I read Gravitation, I fell in love. The story and the characters and the unconditional love at first sight made me go gaga in the weird, emotional way I do.

So bear with me on this one. This is a random idea I started to write down and I thought it would be a change of pace for my usual fanfiction endevors.

Whenever someone's name is written in Italicized text, it's from their point of view. Whenever 'Gravitation' is written in Italicazed text, it switches to third person.

**DISCLAIMER**: If I owned Gravitation, why wouldn't this story be part of a manga...? I know. A burning question indeed...

Oh yeah, and it's rated R for a reason. V for Victory! Or...something to that effect...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Start Three-Way Tie  
Chapter One: The Contest Between Wisdom and Luck  
**  
_Aoyou Tsumaru_

I've always believed in Fate. I knew that one day I'd stumble across the path of my one true love and we'd live happily ever after.

Fate has not been idle, I found. Happily ever after has actually become some attainable goal, not some far fetched fairy tale.

Although all this is true, Fate decided my hectic life wasn't chaotic as it was and threw me one GIANT curveball niether I nor anybody else saw coming.

About seven or eight months ago, a nineteen year old Japanese American wandered the streets of Tokyo. That young woman's name was Aoyou Tsumaru, and she was drenched to the core by a steady rainfall. If that wasn't uncomfortable enough, she was frightened out of her wits, and completely and utterly lost.

That poor sucker was me, Aoyou. I was fresh from my parent's house in America, and ready to strike out with my new career. I had come to Japan to hone and perfect my skills as a manga and book translator and editor, seeing as I was fluent in both Japanese and English.

I had been emersed in Japanese tradition and modern culture for as long as I remember, speaking my first words in Japanese and always knowing which actors were the new hot thing or what band had made it to the number one spot in Japanese culture. I wasn't totally clueless about everything; just the more important things, like street smarts.

I had a rumpled scrap of paper with a hastily scrawled address written in a spidery hand. Wherever that place was, I had not a single clue about where to start looking.

I was in a more rural part of Tokyo, away from the scummy underbelly of the big corperate section. That didn't mean I was safe from lowlives and gangs. Not in the least.

Two shady-looking characters had been following me for a few blocks, always acting unconcerned when I glanced back at them, always getting closer. I knew I looked like an easy target, hauling an overstuffed suitcase and proudly sporting an American flag-patterned skirt. I was just begging for trouble.

"Hey, honey." The taller of the pair smirked, his voice trying to sound suave. The slur his words had to them made it hard to swallow. They had moved up closer and were a few feet behind me then.

"Good evening." My voice was civil, and I kept walking.

"Goin' somewhere" The shorter one was walking beside me now. I could hardly keep from running away, screaming bloody murder.

"Um..." I gulped. "Of course."

"Wanna take a look at a different side of town" The shorter one questioned, stopping short in front of me to cut me off.

I sidestepped him, and started walking more quickly. "No thank you."

My actions didn't seem to deter them at all. I knew I had to get inside safe somewhere, or risk getting gangbanged by these two idiots.

SO, as Fate would have it, I stepped off the street onto someone's walkway. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door loudly.

_Please let someone answer_, I prayed. I heard a loud curse come from the inside, and I winced. Perhaps I was only managing to make my situation worse by choosing the house of someone violent. I crossed my fingers against the wish that this wasn't true.

The two thugs had followed me, and were hovering by the low property wall, waiting for my plan to be ruined. They had called my bluff!

The cursing got louder as the occupant of the home I had chosen neared the door. By then, I was pretty sure than I had my toes, eyes, and everything else that could be crossed crossed, praying I would survive this encounter.

The door was flung open. I gaped for about five whole seconds at the angel who had answered.

He had beautiful blonde hair, and icy blue almond eyes a girl could drown in. The fact that made my mind go blank, however, was the fact this man had only a bed sheet wrapped around his middle. Otherwise, he was completely in the nude.

"What" He started, but I cut him off, loudly.

"Oh honey pie, so good to be back home" I made a desperate face at him while opening my arms for a hug. Very carefully, I gestured with my chin at the pair standing only yards away, waiting to defile me in WHO KNOWS what ways!

Luck was with me. He gave a small nod (although he didn't try too hard to act at all) and gave me the tiniest of grins. "Good to see you...darling."

He gave me an all too awkward hug with one arm, seeing as one of his hands was used to hold up the bed sheet he wore. The thugs exchanged looks, then approached. I felt like melting into a pile of goo. Goo, at least, is hard (if not impossible) to rape.

"Mister, we ain't convinced." The taller one slurred. "An' she's wi' us, okay"

"Our cousin." The shorter one said smartly.

"No, no they're- Mmph"

My desperate denial was cut off as Naked Man forcibly kisses me. Like, the kind where either you're making out or getting suffocated kind of kiss. To put some icing on the cake, his hand was definitely on a place where few men have touched me. And lived.

But kicking the guy in the...sensitive spot...would by far and wide blow my cover, so I just tried to concentrate on making it look like I enjoyed this. And as hard as it was to see past the sharp pain spreading through my lip, I did have the thought of _'Oh, he's so aggressive! How hott is that?_!' floating through my mind.

"Hey, that's our cousin" Shorty would just not give up!

Naked Man breaks away (to the utter relief of my now-bleeding lower lip) and slams his fist onto the wall parallel to him, all tough guy. His eyes get all squinty and mad and he growls"Touch her and I'll kick your asses so far you'll need a map to find your faces."

Needless to say, the thugs turned a few shades paler and retreated bowing repeatedly. Naked Man waited until they were out of both eye and earshot before turning to go back inside.

"Hey, wait" I caught his arm.

"Will you leave" The Naked Man said patiently, with a hint of annoyance in that silky smooth voice. "You're ruining my buzz."

"Wha" I blinked a few times. This man was very odd.

"There's no more slugs waiting around to have their way with you, I'm most certainly not going to baby-sit you, and my buzz is being absolutely destroyed. Leave."

I was about to protest, say how grateful I was and all that when a MOST familiar voice rang through the interior of Naked Man's house.

"Yuki, what's taking you so long" A tousled-headed boy, also wearing the apparently fashionable bed sheet, came walking out into view. I gaped. Again.

I swear it. I swear upon my life that I saw Shuichi Shidou, lead singer of the new uprising band Bad Luck, almost completely naked!

It took me maybe one point two seconds to comprehend that I was viewing Shuichi-san. Then perhaps another four seconds to realize he wasn't wearing anything under a floral-patterned bed sheet. Then, another ten to realize Shuichi-san and Naked Man were naked TOGETHER and apparently I interrupted them!

And then, to the utter horror I knew I was going to feel as soon as I regained consciousness, I fainted. Out cold. I had KO-ed on the front steps of Shuichi-san's lover's home!

_Gravitation_

Aoyou opened her eyes groggily to the sound of hushed voices. The naked man's and Shichi Shindou's.

"-We can't just let her leave"

"And like we can force her to stay? I mean, sure we could, but if we ever let her out we'd have to...I dunno."

"Shindou, you're an idiot. I really sometimes wonder why I put up with you at all." The Naked Man said calmly.

"Yuki! Y'don't really mean that" Shuichi said, apparently horrified.

"Yes, one big idiot."

While watching through slitted lids, Aoyou saw the Naked Man, apparently Yuki, lean foreword to place his lips ever so tenderly on Shuichi's. Shuichi relaxed visibly, melting into Yuki's touch, bringing up a tentative hand to stroke Yuki's face while they were still locked in embrace.

Aoyou squeezed her lids shut, and reopened them. She could hardly believe that Shuichi Shindou was...was...queer. _Not like it diminished his attractiveness_, she admitted. _In fact, those two look right, somehow._

The couple broke apart, Yuki tracing invisible patterns on Shuichi's bare stomach. "If this leaks out to the press, we can say goodbye to both our careers. No one wants to read a romance novel written by a homo, and fan girls will find your preference a serious obstacle. She obviously knows who you are."

Shuichi leaned back to lay on the floor, eyes closed and lips slightly apart. It was obvious to Aoyou that Yuki's slightest touch was enough to bring the teenage rock star to throes of passion. "But..Yuki.."

"What"

"We can't force her to keep it a secret, can we" Shuichi opened his eyes, and Aoyou was startled to see the shimmer of tears reflected in his russet orbs. "We just can't."

Yuki sighed. Suddenly, in a quite business-like manner, he stood up. He moved out of Aoyou's brief line of sight, but she heard the sliding of dresser drawers. "Shindou, sometimes I wonder if you're a boy or not. Stop bawling like some virgin girl."

"But Yuki"

"Oh, shut up." Yuki snapped. His feet walked back to where Aoyou could view them. She noted that now the man wore slacks, expensive grey silken ones at that. "I'm not going to stoop so low as to quote one of my novels at you, so don't expect me to tell you everything will work out fine. I can't promise you that."

Shuichi sat up, the tears running down his face making him look child-like, innocent.

"But just to make you stop crying like an idiot, I will tell you this." Yuki paused, his voice gruff. "You do...mean...something to me."

Although under different circumstances, Aoyou would of found herself disgusted, freaked out, and maybe even angry. This Yuki seemed so harsh, whereas Shuichi was so gentle. Their love was already forbidden, simply because they both were men. Then to add the impending dread of discovery, to the ruin of blooming careers, it seemed as if they both would just be better off without one another.

And yet, even within the first few minutes of watching them, Aoyou knew. Like two misfit pieces of a puzzle, those who don't quite work with the others. But they fit so well together, it made Aoyou forget whatever was so wrong with their relationship. It was just too..right.

Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindou both looked over in surprise as Aoyou Tsumaru sat up, tears cutting lines down her cheeks, a smile on her face. "Don't worry. I don't think I could tell. Even if I wanted to."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Authoress here.**

So, howja all like my first feeble attempt at shonen-ai? Feeble, right? It's weird not typing about demons and humans with special powers and all. I have a feeling this will be good for me.

Review if'n you like it. Flame if'n you don't (if you do flame, there's a pretty good chance I'll blow it off. Wait here while I grab my Flame Foaminator. But thanks for your view!)

And please believe me when I say this whole business gets much weirder and lots more lemony later. It's a guarantee.

Review and eat tuna for lunch! (Doing one does not require the other...)


	2. Three's A Crowd

Authoress here.

Okay readers! After a traumatically short period of time, I've fired off the second chapter of Three Way Tie. For this, please point in the direction of my work place and smile. In between set up and take down for my job, I have a good half an hour wait. SO...I sit down and write in my handy dandy hunky dory notebook. Trendy, eh?

DarklessVason- Thanks for being reviewer number one! I know how awful the fainting was in chapter one. But I'll warn you- Aoyou is rather prone to fainting at times where fainting is a BAD idea. Just makes the story more fun! (Wide grin.)

This chapter gets a little more physical. Do enjoy!

**Three Way Tie **

Chapter Two: Three's a Crowd

* * *

_Gravitation_

Aoyou's eyes opened slowly. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. An unfamiliar ceiling was above her head and plain cream walls surrounded her. She was on a couch, covered in a light yellow bed sheet.

She blinked a few times before sitting up straight. She was in the home of Eiri Yuki, Bad Luck's Shuichi Shindou's male lover!

_'I'll bet they've done things on this couch.'_ Aoyou thought before she could help herself. With a blush coming to her cheeks she rose quickly, feeling somewhat stale in the same clothes she had worn the day before.

Cautiously, she tiptoed through the house, looking for both her hosts and a bathroom. She came upon a partially closed door. Aoyou opened it wider and gazed at what she saw.

Shuichi and Yuki were both fast asleep in what appeared to be the master bedroom. Yuki was on his side and one arm was extended, upon which Shuichi's head rested. Shuichi was cuddled up to the older man, and Yuki's other free arm was draped over the rock star's torso.

Aoyou stood in the doorway, mesmerized by the two perfect specimens of masculinity. The image was softened in her eyes by the tangible, child-like love the pair shared.

Both looked pretty sound asleep, so Aoyou closed the door, slowly, wondering why she felt breathless.

Aoyou found the bathroom, and quickly undressed, eager for a shower. Grabbing one of the fluffy, navy-colored towels to use once she had finished, Aoyou slid back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

Once the refreshing streams of almost too hot water came rushing down on her, Aoyou just stood under the jets of water, basking in the relaxation the warmth induced.

Back in the bedroom, Yuki opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. Seven forty-five. He yawned, and then started to rub clockwise circles on the chest of the peacefully slumbering teen beside him.

"Shindou, wake up, you lazy bum."

Shuichi opened one eye. "Why"

"Because, you stink." Yuki stated flatly. "I don't want to smell this stench in my bed." Yuki rolled over, putting his head beneath a pillow.

Shuichi smiled fondly at Yuki's back before crawling dispiritedly from the bed. He stumbled sleepily toward the bathroom, brushing his rebellious hair away from his eyes.

Barely pausing to wrap a towel around his otherwise naked body, he opened the door to the bathroom and silently crossed the tiled floor to the shower stall.

Aoyou has just finished her shower, reluctantly turning off the faucet and wringing the water out of her brown hair.

Shuichi wrenched the curtain back, not expecting a completely nude woman to be behind it.

_Shuichi Shindou_

I WAS ONLY HALF AWAKE! I swear! I didn't know the woman from last night would be in the shower!

We kind of just sat there for a few seconds, staring in disbelief at one another. I was thanking the heavens that I had a towel on...and sort of that she didn't.

I must not be TOTALLY gay, because she looked good. Real good. Long, wet brown hair fell to a little past her shoulders. Deep chocolate eyes were widened in shock. And...letting my eyes slide down, I found she most certainly wasn't lacking in the curves department.

Apparently, my blatant "checking out" didn't register as okay in her book. She opened her lips and screamed. Loudly. She wrenched her arms up to hide her chest, keeping up the ear shattering noise that issued from her mouth. I swear, if it was but a pitch higher, it would be impossible to hear unless I was a dog.

She yanked the shower curtain over to cover herself, and that's when Yuki ran in. Still clad in only his bed sheet.

"What in the seven hells" Yuki demanded. I gotta admit; Yuki sure is attractive when he's mad.

"Y-You PERVS" The girl shrieked. Yuki gave her a feral grin I knew only too well.

"You have no idea."

Then, to the surprise of both me and the girl Yuki quite calmly dropped his bed sheet to the floor. "There. Now we've seen you and you've seen me."

Just as any living, breathing human being would do when confronted with such a sight, she stared, moth open and eyes wider than before. Then it all overwhelmed her. She fainted...again.

I was the closest, so on instinct I caught her as she fell forewords, out of the protection of the shower curtain. Something quite alien was pushed up against me and I almost dropped her as I realized what it- they- were.

"Y-Y-Yuki..." I squeezed my eyes shut, gulping nervously. "Take her...please"

"What" I could tell by the look on his face that he was thoroughly enjoying this entire business. "Never touched a breast before"

"Not a naked one" I wailed. "Just- just- do something"

"No." Yuki said dispassionately. "This is a good learning experience for you. Perhaps, this will be something that will change your mind about our relationship."

"NO" I replied voraciously, not realizing that I was tightening my grip on the unconscious girl. "Nothing will ever change that, Yuki"

"Careful" Yuki said, a smirk coming to his face. "You don't know what you're missing. Imagine, instead of me ordering you around like a gutless slave, you could take command."

He paused, drawing on his artistic license, no doubt. "You could take control. Imagine a trembling mound of hot flesh underneath you. Imagine two white legs rising up on either side of you. Imagine, instead of whimpering and moaning yourself, a soft female voice, sotto vocce, gasping out your name in a lustful voice between your thrusting."

So THAT'S why Yuki's romance novels were so popular. I could feel myself getting excited. "Yuki..." I scowled. "I don't mind being on the bottom."

"I know." Yuki chuckled. "But there's a whole different view from the top. And tits aren't a bad addition, too."

"Come on Yuki." I protested. "Besides, I hardly even know her. I don't even know her name."

Yuki heaved a sigh, and then picked up a towel. Walking to us, he draped it around her body then relieved me of the unconscious girl.

"Her name is Aoyou Tsumaru. She told me last night after she woke up." Yuki said, peering into her face. "And she's a mix. American."

"Huh" I hunkered down next to where Yuki had lain her unconscious form on the bathroom floor. "Howdja know"

"Look at her eyes." Yuki said knowledgably. "They're much too round to be full Japanese." He paused, then added"She kisses like and American, too."

I think I actually started to see red, I was that pissed. "What the hell? You kissed her"

Yuki glared at me. "Don't sound so damn scandalized, idiot. Under the circumstances, I acted on what I saw fit."

"That's...not it." I pouted.

Yuki nodded wisely, sitting back. "Ah. Jealousy." He smirked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Fine. _You_ try, then."

"W-What"

"If you're so damn jealous, you kiss her and make it all better." His voice was devoid of any lack of seriousness.

I knew by then I was bright red. "YUKI"

My lover chewed his lip thoughtfully. "The three of us here in such close confines gives me an interesting idea. Shindou, get her into some fresh clothes and then move her to the couch until she wakes up. I'll be in my office, and I'm not to be bothered."

And with that, he upped and left!

I glared after him, then glanced uncertainly at Aoyou. She sure was cute. But to KISS HER? While she's unconscious, too!

I nodded in agreement with my conclusion. To do such a thing would be a thoroughly disgusting act of perversion. Right as I thought that, however, Yuki's vivid description of white, hot flesh and girlish moans leapt into my mind's eye. Before I knew it, I was down and kissing Aoyou fiercely.

_Damn you, Yuki!  
_  
**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Authoress here.**

Hah, I feel kind of guilty about writing that chapter at WORK, of all places! But my coordinators assumed I was working on homework (_scoff_) and left me alone during the half-hour respites. I guess I'll feel better if I write these chapters in school!

Chapters happen when reviews bring encouragement!


	3. Well Timed Lies

Authoress here.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Eleven for the first two chapters! How awesome are you guys! And DarklessVasion, I apologize most profusely for spelling your name wrong! I must have been in a sleep-fogged delirium or something...

Wow, it feels weird typing here on Sir Artimus. (For those who don't know, Sir Arty is my downstairs computer with Internet connection. The computer I usually type on is MY compy, Navvy. Navvy has issues with the Internet being almost thirteen years old.)

See, I have the evening to myself and I thought it would save me some time just to type up this chapter on Sir Arty without having to do the floppy disk dance from one computer to the next.

I swear I'm done rambling now. Enjoy the chapter!

**Three-Way Tie **

Chapter Three: Well-Timed Lies

* * *

_Yuki Eiri_

My wrists were the main reason I finally got off of my laptop. I had been typing for a couple of hours straight, and my hands and wrists ached. I was a little surprised at how much work I had gotten done- almost fifty pages in two hours.

I sighed, massaging my temples, warring against the headache that threatened to overcome my good mood. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours (minus the sex) was starting to bother me.

Even though that Aoyou girl had promised she wouldn't say anything, I knew better. I've learned that any female with a juicy secret just can't help letting it out. I had known one too many women who would tell a reporter about our relationship the day after she spent the night to believe otherwise.

My train of thought was interrupted as a delicious aroma wafted into my room. I sniffed suspiciously.

"Shindou, I thought I had told you to keep out of my kitchen before you break something important, like my microwave!"

I sniffed the air appreciatively. This wasn't Shuichi's cooking. Shuichi had almost burned down the place the last time he attempted to cook ramen in the microwave, hence my apprehension over it. But if Shuichi wasn't..."experimenting," then where was the smell coming from?

I had to check it out. Turning off my laptop, I followed the familiar route to the kitchen. Turning into the doorway, I stopped abruptly.

I was greeted with the sight of Miss Aoyou Tsumaru's rear end, clad in another skirt, a sleek black this time. She was bending over in front of my hardly-used oven, apron strings tied neatly in a bow.

"Bread?"

She whirled around, surprised. In her hands she held a loaf of freshly baked bread, steaming slightly. Aha. The source of the wonderful smell.

"Oh, you startled me, Yuki-san. I-I woke up and no one was making anything so I just thought..."

Her face looked apprehensive, little wisps of her hair stuck to the damp of her lips. She seemed overly aware of my gaze and turned around busily, placing the bread on the oven top. There was a pan of water heating on the stove, and an old bottle of honey warming immersed in the water.

"What's the honey for?"

"Oh!" She smiled slightly, removing the bottle and drying it on her apron, which I noticed was actually MY apron, a housewarming gift from an ancient uncle. I had to admit, it looked a lot better on her then it ever could on me. She opened the honey and poured gracious amounts of it on top of the loaf and sprinkled some sugar over the layer of honey.

"I thought good honey-nut bread would be delicious on a morning like this, along with some fruit."

Now I wasn't sure that I even owned honey. But I was sure that I didn't own any fruit, unless raspberry iced tea counted. "I don't own any fruit."

"I-I know," she flushed a little. "Shuichi-san volunteered to get some for brunch."

A small feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach at this. I felt slightly hypocritical about telling Shuichi he was jealous last night. Now, I was the one feeling envious- and I wasn't sure whether the feeling was directed to Aoyou or to Shuichi.

I raised my eyebrow. "So, you already have him wrapped around your little finger, hmm? Going to steal him away?"

"What!" she squeaked. "No, no not at all!"

I laughed a little. "I was just teasing you. That smells absolutely delicious. I hope you're planning to share."

She laughed a little, partly in relief. "Of course."

"Good." I went to a drawer and began pulling out the silverware we'd need. I started setting the table while she pulled the loaf from the dish and began to slice it.

"You know, it's not often I have Shuichi out of the house when he's not running off to work." I felt compelled to fill up the silence.

She gave a little sigh. "I never expected to actually meet the lead singer of Bad Luck while I was here."

"You're a fan, correct?"

She nodded. "I adored their single."

"Speaking of which, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Single."

"Oh." Aoyou paused. "Sort of."

"How can you be sort of single?" I asked, getting the milk from the refrigerator. "Let me guess; you have some attractive all-American man with a Southern drawl waiting for you back home."

"Not really." Aoyou admitted. "My boyfriend is sort of a geek with a Canadian accent, but I'm not quite sure where we stand, really. He never wanted me to come to Japan. He wanted me to move in instead and just get a translation job back in the States."

I watched her carefully. She had a sad smile on her face while she continued to slice the loaf of bread. "So why aren't you still there?"

"He's a great guy, don't get me wrong." Aoyou blurted. "He was so sensitive, and kind. He was always there for me."

"Which again begs the question; what are you doing here and not in America with him?" I asked.

"Because...well," she said simply. "He loved me, but I knew there was something missing. That wouldn't be fair to either of us if I didn't really love him, would it?"

"What, you're too needy for him?"

"NO! It's just...he found his soul mate, and I didn't find mine."

I studied her briefly. "What beautiful words used to describe such a sad thing."

Aoyou was all sunshine again, bringing the bread to the table on a plate. "Oh, Yuki-san, you don't really mean that. I mean, perhaps the time away will make me remember how much I really do love him and everything will work out."

"Or," I said smoothly, "You'll have mad passionate sex with some romantic Japanese man and forget all about this boyfriend of yours."

She met my eyes, and blushed. Apparently she was thinking about the same thing I had implied. "Well," she said softly. "Maybe I will...Yuki-san."

"Drop the formalities," I scoffed. "Just call me Yuki."

She flushed all the deeper, eyes searching mine. "Okay...Yuki."

We both turned as the door to the front of my house slammed, and hard.

"Shuichi must be home!" Aoyou said brightly.

"He would have said something by now," I said, my heart sinking. Shuichi must of overheard and left in an angry flair, a mood of his that usually resulted in trouble. "I think he was leaving, not coming in."

"What?" Aoyou walked from the kitchen, only to return without Shuichi, and with a bag of fruit. "Why would he leave?"

"He overheard our conversation." I said shortly. I started to the door, saying "I've got to go get him before he does something stupid and gets gangbanged."

"What!"

"Stay here!" I commanded. "I'll be back soon."

I almost ran out the door, dimly aware that Aoyou was following me. I figured Shuichi would head into the busier part of town, down by the recording studio. I vaguely thought that the car would be quicker, but I didn't want to waste time turning back.

We had only gone a few blocks when a frantic female voice sounded loudly around the corner. "Shuichi Shindou? From Bad Luck!"

"IS IT?"

"It is! Shindou-san!"

A hubbub broke out, loud enough to hear for blocks around. I started to sprint, and Aoyou easily outpaced me and darted ahead. I stopped dead a few moments later, though.

"Is that Eiri Yuki?" Another female voice asked. I groaned. I couldn't get Shuichi home NOW, or any pretence of cover would be undoubtedly blown. Even worse, I saw a reporter or two, along with photographers joining the crowd. There was no way I could much less talk to Shuichi than drag him home by one ear, because then the reporters would have it plastered over tomorrow's papers.

Panic clutched at my heart as the crowd started to get excited. Mobs are violent by definition, and my Shuichi could get hurt!

Indecision made me hesitate before I did anything else, and in that moment Aoyou surged forewords, calling (very loudly) "SHUICHI-CHAAAAAAANN!"

The reporters turned as she pushed her way forcibly through to Shuichi, who looked both scared and confused. "A-Aoyou!"

"Darling, I thought I'd never find you!" Aoyou purred, latching onto his arm and giving him a meaningful wink. A reporter jumped on the fresh meat being presented.

"Shindou-san, is this girl a friend of yours?"

"Yes.." Realization dawned on his face. "Yes she is."

"A _good_ friend?" One reporter pressed.

Shuichi faltered slightly, leaving Aoyou to respond instead. "I'm his girlfriend. I was in America briefly, but..." She prattled on, effectively keeping up the facade.

The reporters listened intently, and the crowd of screaming girls stayed quiet, too, wanting to catch every word. I sighed with relief. Not only had Aoyou pulled the attention away from me, she had subdued the crowd.

_Damn._ I thought. _She's good._

A reporter gestured to the photographer standing hopefully beside him. "Can we get a kiss for the camera?"

Aoyou now was the one who faltered. Shuichi had sufficiently recovered to give the man a roguish wink. "D'you promise to get this crowd to leave afterwards so I can spend some time alone?"

"Sure thing!" The reporter said.

Shuichi turned to Aoyou, and leaned down. Luckily for the entire situation, she simply went with it, kissing him back as their lips met. Cameras flashed, and when they broke apart the crowd started to slowly dissipate.

Once most of the girls had gone, and all were out of earshot, I went over to the two.

"Damn you Shuichi!" I thundered. "I was worried!"

His face lit up. "You were?"

Aoyou sighed. "No, he only ran out of the house like a mad thing because he wanted to kick your sorry ass!"

We turned to her simultaneously, sheepishly just remembering she was there. Shuichi beat me to giving her a hug.

"That was amazing!" He declared. I nodded freverently. That was very good, especially right on the spot.

"I know," Aoyou flipped her hair. "And now, I think we ought to all go back to the brunch I made."

"SHE COOKS!" Shuichi's face broke into a wide grin before turning to me with a hopeful glance. "Can we keep her?"

Aoyou and I laughed, and Aoyou ruffled his hair as if he were a dog. "You're real cute, Shuichi."

Once again, as we were walking home, Aoyou between us, I wondered just who was I jealous of- Aoyou, because of Shuichi's attention she was receiving?...Or Shuichi, because of the attention Aoyou paid to him?

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

Gah. Stupid phone lines. They died last night. So I have people to call in addition to homework. Foo.

Reviewers Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...!


	4. And When It All Comes Back To Bite

Authoress here.

Phoosh. (And for the time being, phoosh is a real word.)

School has been hectic. Friends have been hectic. (No! I wanna go to the mall, mommy!) Parents have been hectic. (No! You can't!)

Pep band has been hectic. Band in general has been hectic. My riding (of horses, guys...yeah, I thought I saw those nasty grins crossing some of your faces...) Boyfriend has been hectic. Just all hectic in general.

And that is my excuse for the absences between chapters. (Bows) My utmost apology.

Just a reminder- A character's name in Italics means the following text is in the afore mentioned character's POV. When _Gravitation_ is in Italics, then it switches to third person.

And heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Chapter Four!

**Three-Way Tie  
Chapter Four: And When It All Comes Back to Bite

* * *

_Shuichi Shindou_**

Yuki was pissed. Really pissed. He threatened to throw me out, and Aoyou got angry, saying Yuki was being too harsh on me and then Yuki threatened to throw HER out as well. He made the comment she was more of a squatter than I was and perhaps he'd call the cops to haul her away.

Then she suggested that she'd just leave and rent out a hotel room and then said I was welcome to come if I wanted to.

And then Yuki got even more pissed. He said if I went along (and I quote) "to that horny bitch's" hotel room I forget ever sleeping with him again. And here's where Aoyou quite slyly says if I came along with her I would NEED to sleep with Yuki again.

So that left Yuki storming off to his office fuming, Aoyou making herself comfortable in the guest room, and me hiding from both of them.

The rest of the day was spent with Aoyou and Yuki either yelling at one another or pointedly ignoring each other. Dinner was one example of THAT little escapade:

"Shuichi-san, please ask Yuki-san to pass me the milk."

"Shuichi-kun, please tell Aoyou-bitch that she can fucking well get the damn milk herself."

"Shuichi-san, please tell Yuki-san that his manners are lacking, and that swearing at the table is impolite."

"Shuichi-kun, please tell that fucking whore I don't give a fucking damn in hell what she has to say."

Needless to say, I was sweating bullets, caught between a rock and a hard place. I gave up after dinner (tacos, home-made by Aoyou...she can really cook! Maybe even better than Yuki...MAYBE) and just went to bed.

The next morning, after three helpings of delicious chocolate-chip blueberry pancakes, Aoyou shipped me out the door and to work I had to wonder when she had time to go grocery shopping for the batter, blueberries and chocolate chips, but then again I went to bed early.

_Meaning Yuki must have given her a ride to the store after I went to sleep!_ I chewed on my lip as I slipped inside the front door of N-G studios. _Meaning they were alone in the car together! They better not of touched one another in any way, shape or form!_

Hiro was waiting for me when the escalator doors opened at the third floor of the studio.

"Oh, hey, Hiro."

"What the hell, Shuichi?" Hiro demanded. He shook a magazine in my face.

"Whoa!" I grabbed it from his hand to study it. It was a popular magazine, _Watashi to Tokyo_, one that just about every teen-to-twenty female reads religiously. And on the front page, glossy and large as life, was a photo of me and Aoyou kissing. I had one arm around her, and the other hand was tilting her chin up. Her eyes were half closed seductively, and our lips were just touching.

"That's a good photo."

"What about Yuki!" Hiro raged. "You man-whore!"

I decided to ignore his last comment. "Listen, Hiro, buddy 'ole pal." I held up the magazine to punctuate my point. "Aoyou may of single-handedly saved the future of Bad Luck!"

"Oh, so the chick has a name now." Hiro retorted. "So tell me, how did she "single-handedly" save the band?"

"I was mobbed." I said simply. "And Yuki almost came barging in to rescue me."

"That sure don't sound like Yuki's style." Hiro said.

"No, it doesn't." I scratched my chin, but continued my story. "But like I said, I couldn't get away, and the crowd was starting to go stir-crazy."

I flipped through the magazine to the article mentioned below our picture on the front. "So then Aoyou comes in, proves my manliness by telling the press she's my girlfriend, saves the band's female friends and...Me and Yuki are still safe."

Hiro crossed his arms, frowning. "And how's Yuki doing with this?"

I laughed. "Oh, he's fine with it."

"And where's lover girl Aoyou now?"

"Most likely she's washing dishes, screaming at Yuki." "Huh?"

"She's living with us...temporarily, or something. I'm not too sure." I skimmed the article. "Hey, listen t'this! 'If anyone had doubts about Bad Luck lead singer Shuichi Shindou's masculinity, they should think again! Everyone's favorite band's singer was seen passionately embracing four month old girlfriend Aoyou Tsumaru.' See, Hiro? This article says we're everyone's favorite band!"

Hiro grudgingly took the magazine to read for himself. "Yeah..."

I took it back once he had finished reading to study the cover again. Hiro peered over my shoulder to reassess the photo. "She is pretty hott, Shu."

"Yeah." I sighed. "But I think she likes Yuki."

Hiro gave me a sidelong glance, concerned. "Why do ya say that?"

"I heard them talking yesterday morning before the whole mob incident. Yuki delivered a pickup line and she took it." I stared at the photo glumly. "In fact, they've probably stopped fighting by now and are screwing one another on the kitchen table."

Hiro patted my arm. "Just don't think about it. Besides, who's the one she kissed?"

"She's kissed us both."

"Whoa... Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not. It's long, confusing, and not half as dirty as it sounds."

"Then let's get goring, Shuichi. We got a song to record, and K wants to see if we can maybe start a second one."

I glanced at Hiro. "What song is first?

"The 'Cheating Eyes' one."

I groaned. "How appropriate."

_Gravitation_

Yuki slammed on the brakes. "Get out."

Aoyou stared at him contemptuously. "Gladly."

Aoyou and Yuki hadn't stopped their squabbling. After Shuichi had gone to bed, Aoyou had announced she was going to the grocery store. Another fight had erupted between her and Yuki, this time questioning her competency for grocery shopping. That had ended in a tense ride to and from the nearby supermarket.

The next morning after Shuichi had left, Aoyou had started out the door to find the address on the piece of paper she had when she first arrived in Tokyo. Yuki had stopped her, and after another vicious fight, ("An airhead like you will only end up getting raped, and it'll get blamed on me!") Yuki had ended up driving her there. They had been bickering the entire way.

Pushing the release on her seatbelt, Aoyou haughtily turned to him. "Thanks for the ride."

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Yuki tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

Aoyou looked at him in disbelief, mingled with disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Nothing." Yuki said, bored.

"You're not human, I swear! How does Shuichi-san put UP with you?"

"Don't you dare bring Shuichi into this." Yuki's voice was dangerous.

"Don't YOU dare threaten me! And I didn't bring Shuichi-san into th-MMPH!"

Yuki had clapped a hand to her mouth. "Will you ever cease that infernal noise? Tell me, does your jaw ever tire from never staying shut!"

Aoyou forced his hand away. "Don't you touch me!"

Yuki kept a firm grasp on the hand Aoyou had used to push him away. "And tell me...Why not?"

"Just-just don't, you hear me!" Aoyou tried to squirm away. He took her other hand and slowly drew her in, a smirk on his face.

"Are you frightened of me?"

"NO!" Aoyou stopped fighting briefly and glared at him. "Whatever gave you that idiotic notion?"

"Well," Yuki (who hadn't bothered with seatbelts) moved so that his left leg and Aoyou's knee were being pressed together. He leaned over and nuzzled into Aoyou's neck. "You're trembling."

He kissed her skin, and she stiffened. He shifted again, so now he knelt on the passenger seat, straddling Aoyou's legs. He ran his lips along her neck and up to her cheekbone.

"W-What the hell are y-you doing?" Aoyou managed out.

"Whatever will shut you the fuck up." Yuki rasped, lips smoothing over her cheek. "Now, will you get out of the car like a good little girl or do I have to start biting you?"

Aoyou wrenched her hands out of his and pushed on his chest, hard. "Get off of me-OUCH!"

True to his word, Yuki had found her earlobe and had given it a sharp nip. "Well?"

"Lemmie get out, you perv!" Aoyou said softly. Her breath was coming too quickly to say it any louder.

"Alrighty, since you asked so nicely." Yuki pushed himself back into his own seat. "I'll pick you up in two hours. Don't leave alone; your shit is still at my house. I don't want to haul it out when you get yourself kidnapped."

Aoyou got out of the car and slammed the door, shaken and annoyed. Yuki was too good. He knew exactly how to get anything her wanted: sex. By using a smoky charm and that forcible passion, he had bent Aoyou to his will. He had sent her heart fluttering without missing a beat himself.

Yuki watched her flounce up to the door of the apartment, the one with the address on the paper. Apparently she had a friend who lived here that was going to help her find a job.

He waited until someone answered the door and let her inside. He felt relieved upon seeing it was a woman, and upon realizing the cause of his relief he squealed away from the curb. Aoyou had been wrong when she had assumed he hadn't been shaken by their close encounter. His forehead was slightly damp from sweat, and he cursed silently.

He drove around aimlessly, not wanting to return home just yet. His eyes flicked from one mirror to the next, purely out of habit. There was nothing to do; Mizuki was busy editing his latest book chapters and he had no errands to run or chores to finish.

He blew out air sharply, still a little hot from his argument with Aoyou. She was so vivacious, so quick.

_Quick to a bitchload of anger, that is._ Yuki thought sourly. Flipping on his signal, he turned the steering wheel deftly and turned onto a familiar side street. He was at the back entrance of N-G.

"Shit," He swore softly, groaning. Even his subconscious was against him today! He parked his car and sat in the seat for a few seconds. _Might as well, as long as I'm already here._

He got out and walked to the door, giving it an experimental tug. It was locked, per expectation, but Yuki dug around in a shrub a few feet away from the door. He came out of the greenery with a spare key in hand. Having connections with Seguchi did come in handy, though Yuki thoroughly believed that the benefits were dismally small compared to the drawbacks.

He slipped inside and started up the elevators to the recording studio. Seeing Shuichi fall over himself in transports of joy would lift Yuki's mood. Although he would hardly admit it, just being around such innocent stupidity that Shuichi radiated made Yuki feel better.

He barely had stepped off the elevator into the lobby when the door to the studio opened and Shuichi's American manager K walked out. "Yuki-san?

"Where's Shuichi?" Yuki drawled.

"He's recording." K said shortly. "Somethin' lit a fire under his butt; the band's managed to start in on their second song for today."

"Can I see him?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"Sure, but he can't see you." K replied. "I like getting things done, and you, my friend, are the exact opposite of getting things done."

"We aren't friends." Yuki scowled.

"Whatever. "K shrugged. "C'mon, I'll get you into the glass wall."

"What glass wall?" Yuki frowned.

"A glass wall is a room where the major sound altering is performed. "K explained, while turning on one heel, waving for Yuki to follow. "We can see and hear the performers, but they can't see or hear us. Too distracting. If we wanna talk to 'em, then, we go through their headphones, otherwise, it's like there's a brick wall between us."

"Oh."

Yuki followed K into the glass wall room. What K had said was true; there was Shuichi singing sweetly into a microphone extending down from the ceiling. Hiro was plucking the strings of his guitar, and Suguru was manning the soft _tisk-tisk-tisk-tap _of the synth's drums and playing a small harmony on the synth's piano to accompany Shuichi's voice. The three didn't give any sign of noticing they had a new observer.

Yuki listened for a moment. Shuichi had obviously taken part in writing the words he was currently singing, but Yuki had never heard him sing them before. "What's this one called?"

K sniggered a little. "Something Shuichi and Hiro wrote jointly. They're called it 'Borealis Mystery' for reasons only those two crazy bastards know."

Yuki listened harder, covertly grateful to see this side of Shuichi he never really could uncover fully. It was the side of the boy that only emerged through the sweet enchantment of music.

_"Just like the Northern lights,_

_Beautiful and fleeting,_

_For just one shining second,_

_Like the time of our meeting... _

The strangest things happen when we least expect them to,

_And honesty's policy means I should tell you,_

_But churning, burning, searing, clashing_

_Feelings mean I'll never do..._

_Strange as the Northern lights _

_When I'm loving you..." _

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

Please overlook all the detail about Yuki's driving. I'm undergoing a hell more formerly known as Driver's Ed, even though I'm technically late in taking it, for my age. Feh! I say. I can drive just fine, permit or no. Heh...I mean...never mind. It's been rubbing off on my writing, especially since I wrote half of this on notebook paper during the instructor's drone-fest on parking spots or something.

The song bit at the end was purely fictional gibberish concocted by me. I just saw my first ever real live honest to goodness Aurora Borealis show earlier this evening, and what a display! I thought I should have given such beautiful events homage.

As for the whole "glass wall' thing, that really is a technical term. Just something your liddle ole Authoress picked up when she was doing a bit of voice-over shit for a really stupid TV show. Don't ask. If you do, I will pointedly ignore you in order to keep the memories supressed.

Review please!


	5. Raising Hell

Authoress here.

Oh, me goodness. I'm gonna write this chapter straight off the top of my head and get it posted TONIGHT.

I'm doing this for my friends who are experiencing "Hell Week" at theatre. If they're going through hell without me (parents said I couldn't do the musical this year, foo on them) then the least I can do is inspire them with some good Gravitation chapter updates. Please note the hell-week related issues in this chapter. I bet I'll be using that word a bunch. Good this here story is rated R!

Kiamo, Katsu, give 'em hell!

**Three Way Tie  
Chapter Five: Raising Hell

* * *

**

_Aoyou Tsumaru_

The mug of hot spiced tea felt good cupped between my hands, and I let the sweetly scented steam wash over my face. It was almost time for Yuki to pick me up, and I needed to relax here while I still could. 'Here' was at my old friend Himoru Oska's apartment. She and I had known each other when my family lived in Japan for a few years in my early teens.

She worked at a publishing company now as a secretary. I had asked her to help me get an editing job upon my arrival to Japan, and she had been expecting me the night I got off the plane. So, now two days later, she wanted an explanation for my tardiness.

THAT was fun, explaining about getting followed, then rescued by Yuki, who I mentioned lived as neighbor to famous pop star Shuichi Shindou. I conveniently left out the part where I found Shuichi and Yuki sleeping together. I continued on with my story, glossing over most details to give her the barest sketch.

"-And then I told the press I was his girlfriend." I finished. "Just so the press would leave him alone. It worked."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"...No, it really doesn't, does it?" I hastily changed the subject. "So, how's the publishing company to work at?"

Himoru glanced at me worriedly. "I'm worried about you, Aoyou-kun."

_Damn. I'm not getting out of this one too easily, am I?_

"Oh?" I took a tiny sip. The tea seared by tongue, and I winced a little.

"You're living with two men, one of which is a romance novelist-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I interrupted her.

"He'll have interesting ideas," Himoru blurted. "In which to rape you!"

"WHAT!"

Himoru looked at me guiltily. She obviously hadn't meant to say that. "Well, you know..."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Not really."

"But not only with a romance novelist, but across the hall from a famous rock star, who claims you're his girlfriend!"

"Hey, Himoru-kun," I stopped her. "I'M the one who claimed I was his girlfriend. I was doing him a favor."

"Sure doesn't seem that way to me." Himoru said stubbornly. "Anyways, on to different subjects."

"Thank you."

She glared at me briefly, so I innocently shut up. "That's better. About the publishing company, I have a couple of openings for an assisting job for editors. I know you wanted to be an editor right away, but I think you'll have to end up having to work your way there."

She stood up, and left the room briefly, leaving me to study the chip on the rim of my tea cup. I probably shouldn't have told her even the little that I had. Himoru was a gossipy person, if I remembered her right. Nosey and manipulating, too.

She and I had met when she spent a year in our house as a foreign exchange student in the eighth grade. I was pretty close to her until she started to cling to me. She adopted a "woe-is-me" attitude, started to give me little "hints" on how to be a better person, and finally suggested I get counseling for my "anger issues."

I remember punching her. That had worked wonders.

But then my father had tried to move us to Japan. We bought a house in Yokohama, and I found that Himoru went to my new school. We spent the last two years of high school as friends until my American mother decided we where moving back to America.

"Here we are!" Himoru bustled back into the room, breaking me out of my thoughts and leaving me a little guilty. She WAS doing me a huge favor, and I needed a job and soon. Yuki had mentioned something about a rent if I continued to "squat."

"Here are the three editors you can choose from. All three are feeling a little harassed by the authors they're working for."

"What! Harassed!"

Himoru patted the air in a calming gesture. "No, not that way. The authors are piling quote a bit of work on them, and they've all put in requests for an assistant to take the pressure off of them."

I scanned the files of the three people. One woman caught my eye, and I studied her. Her name looked familiar, Kanna Mizuki. My eyes darted to her list of employers, and I was surprised to see only one name. I would have thought that someone who was under too much pressure would have maybe three or four authors vying for their time. I read the name.

"What the hell!"

"What?" Himoru glanced over my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I stared at the name. Eiri Yuki. Eiri Yuki, as in the guy who had been biting my ear just two hours prior. Eiri Yuki, as in the guy I was currently living with. Eiri Yuki, as in the guy who was really starting to piss me off to the point of giving up.

I narrowed my eyes. A plan was formulating in my mind, and it was just too delicious to pass up.

"Himoru-kun," I struck Kanna Mizuki's file with one finger. "I would like to work with her."

_Gravitation_

Yuki frowned, eyes never leaving Aoyou as she sauntered to the car. After hearing Shuichi and the band sing the first couple verses of the 'Borealis Mystery' song, Yuki had turned and left. He felt stupid, being there, watching that silly nincompoop sing when Shuichi couldn't even see he was there.

Yuki would refuse it if accused of him, but he really left because he was ashamed of the ache Shuichi's voice had created in his chest. The teen's clear voice had pierced him to the core, and he almost groaned with the emotion that was created in loo of it.

Aoyou opened the door and slid in, looking like a cat who had just consumed a very delicious canary. Yuki was immediately suspicious.

"What the hell's with you?"

Aoyou just gave him a serene smile. "Oh, nothing, Yuki-san."

And that was all she would say. He questioned her rudely about her visit with her friend, but she gave him polite answers that really didn't say much at all.

"Have fun with your friend?"

"Oh, yes."

"Are you going to move in with her and stop freeloading off of me?"

"Mmm."

"I take it that means no?"

"Don't sound so pleased, Yuki-san."

It had driven Yuki crazy, so he ignored her until he pulled into his street. Stopping the car and yanking the keys from the ignition, he got out and slammed the door. He could hear Aoyou humming happily as she followed him inside, and it made him all the madder.

When Shuichi got home, Yuki stayed inside his office, writing down random ideas on his laptop. He wasn't really accomplishing much, but he was still a little embarrassed to see Shuichi after his visit to N-G.

"I'm ho-ome!" Shuichi sang, shutting the door behind him.

"Not for long!" Aoyou had turned the corner to face Shuichi in the hallway. He stopped taking off his sneakers and stared.

Aoyou had her long, silk-brown hair swept up into a bun. A two pieces of hair framed her face, and soft make-up accents highlighted her stunning facial features. She wore a deep red halter top that was slinky and tight. Her little black skirt was back, accompanied by stiletto heels.

"W-Wow." Shuichi managed. "What's the occasion?"

"Well," Aoyou blushed a little. "I was just thinking it'd be fun to catch a movie tonight."

Shuichi's face split into a wide grin. "Oh! Like a boyfriend-girlfriend date!"

Aoyou smiled hesitantly. "Yes. So the image of our relationship is sort of-"

"Proven?" Shuichi interrupted warmly. "Awesome idea, Aoyou!" He finished taking off his sneakers and walked past her, calling "Lemmie change quick! I'll be right out."

Aoyou pressed a hand to her heart, which was fluttering a little. She had managed to see past his fame, which she had been blinded by when she had met him only a few days ago. But the normal human being side was starting to dazzle her as well. His sunny personality, his good humor. The adorable way he wore his heart on his sleeve. All qualities she admired, all qualities that made her knees melt.

_But this "date" is simply for appearances,_ Aoyou told herself firmly. _All those wonderful qualities aren't for me. They're for Yuki...even though he's the utter opposite._

And he was, Aoyou thought. Yuki was cold, cynical, withdrawn, and aloof.

_But so sexy._

Alarmed, Aoyou shook her head, willing the thought out of her mind. She didn't- she couldn't! have just thought that!

Shuichi saved her from her inner battle by coming back down the hall. "Did I tell you you look great?"

Aoyou blushed again. "Thank you."

She looked him up and down, and grinned. He was clad in a pair of dark jeans (tight ones, she couldn't help but notice) and a deep red t-shirt. His messy hair was swept back into a low ponytail. "You look nice yourself."

He grinned back, and then called the studio for a limo. Shortly, a sleek, long black limousine pulled up to the curb. Shuichi offered Aoyou his arm, and she took it, delighted.

_Back in Yuki's office_

Yuki placed his head in his hands. He wasn't ready to face the two yet. Aoyou would just have that secretive, oh-so innocent smile, and Shuichi would be bouncing around, asking him about his day. He didn't want to have to answer the question, nor did he want to be driven insane by Aoyou's coy smile.

He heard the door slam. Curious, he left his office and started towards the front door. He almost reached it when his cell phone rang.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Yuki-san. This is Mizuki."

"What do you want?" Yuki rolled his eyes. He really didn't need this.

"I was just calling to inform you about my new assistant. I wanted to know when you could arrange to meet with her, just to tell her all about the way you work."

"A her? What's her name?" Yuki asked the question out of a lack of better things to say.

"She's called Aoyou Tsumaru."

"WHAT!"

"Aoyou Tsumaru."

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

Mizuki sounded irritated. "Then what seems to be the problem?"

"YOU HIRED HER!"

"Yes, I did." Mizuki said sharply. "Problems, Yuki-san?"

"Yes." Yuki snapped. "Fire her."

"No." Mizuki sounded equally angry. "She came very highly recommended. She's a translator, so if you're lucky and if you act nice, you may get your books to go international!"

Yuki stared blankly at the wall in disbelief. _That crazy bitch is my editor's new assistant! And I'm supposed to be nice to her!_

"And," Mizuki continued. "Her college emailed me as photo I requested. She's very attractive. Maybe that'll be an incentive for you to work with her."

"Oh really?" Yuki said through gritted teeth.

"You usually like that in females." Mizuki snapped. "Listen, Yuki-san, I do everything you could ask, and more. Don't scare my assistant away, or I'll quit."

"What!" Yuki snarled. If he lost Mizuki...She was the only editor that had put up with him and his moodiness for longer than a month.

"Yes, really." Mizuki said. "You know as well as I do not too many editors will do as much for you as I do. So, let me keep my assistant so I can do my job better, okay!"

Yuki sighed. "Okay."

"Good." Mizuki hung up.

"Damn." Yuki sighed. "Damn, damn, damn, damn."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress front and center.

So, thespian friends, I hope this makes you laugh during hell week. I hope you all caught my Dutcher reference at the end! (winks)

And for everyone, I hope you all like the plot on this 'un! Like I mentioned, this is totally off the top of my head, in one sitting, bing, bang, boom here ya go. It might be a little...not exactly right.

So...If I have any major plot holes, please review and tell me.

Reviews bring life back to aching wrists!


	6. Not In The Job Description!

Authoress here.

Ah, the sixth chapter! I can hardly believe I'm here! I was expecting people to utterly hate the story, and I'd end up with, like, three reviews for the entire thing. But no- The wonderful readers' encouragement kept this idea alive.

Thank you all for excusing my lack of Gravitation knowledge- I had only read through to novel five, and only later did I find out more about Yuki and Shuichi's relationship. So, sorry if the story is getting outdated. It's gone AU after book five.

On to chappie six!

**Three Way Tie  
Chapter Six: Not In the Job Description!

* * *

**

_Shuichi Shindou_

I have to admit this up front- I did feel guilty about bringing Aoyou out on a date, even if it was just to keep up the ruse. But, I almost wished Aoyou hadn't specified that the date was for espionage purposes. A real date with her would of come in second only to a date with Yuki.

The limo ride was sort of awkward in the beginning, but then Aoyou began chattering about life in America. I suspected it was just to fill up the silence, but it was relaxing. I learned she was a translator and editor, and the reason why she moved back to Japan. That got me thinking.

"Say, Aoyou"

"Hmm"

"You could translate Yuki's books, couldn't you" I was thinking about Yuki's ratings if he went international, but I was also hoping that if she and Yuki were working together, they would stop fighting.

She didn't answer post haste, but a slow, secretive smile made its way across her face. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and she held back an evil-sounding giggle.

"Uh, Aoyou"

"Oh, nothing, Shuichi." She grinned. "You can't tell Yuki just yet, but I've just been hired as his editor's assistant."

I stared. I think my mouth even dropped. "You what"

She laughed. "I know, kind of astounding. But a job is a job, and I have to start saving my money so I can start renting my own place."

I sort of twiddled my thumbs, not wanting to look at her. "Don't you like living with us"

Aoyou looked at her quickly, then reached out and touched my hand. "I do, Shuichi, but I'm not sure Yuki does. And with my new job, it'll get even tenser."

"So? He's always like that. It might even be compliment in his eyes by yelling at you all the time."

Aoyou sighed a little, almost as if she was annoyed with me for not getting the obvious. "Shuichi, it's not fair of me to impose myself on you and Yuki like I did. In fact, I should pack up and leave when we get home."

I laughed a little. "If Yuki knows anything, he knows about imposers. I showed up at his door one night and I moved in without him knowing or approving. Believe me, if he didn't want you there, he would have thrown you out by now."

Aoyou frowned slightly, doubt in her eyes. "Maybe you're right, but I should keep my options open, in case I do get thrown out."

By then we were at the theatre, and hoards of people standing in line turned around as the limo pulled up to the curb. Aoyou looked at me, reminding me of a deer in the headlights. "I didn't think"

"That people would see us" I finished. I patted her head, grinning at her naivety. "Of course they will. We're arriving in a limo, for goodness' sakes."

Aoyou gave me another look, this one part glare. But she didn't have time to say anything else, for just then the driver had reached her door and opened it for her. I gestured for her to get out, and she relented, taking the hand the driver offered her. I scooted after her and got out, offering her my arm.

Once it registered who I was with our impromptu audience, there was a wave of "oohs" and "ahs." I waved, the limo driver acting as a sort of bodyguard, leading us inside past the ticket booths.

"We don't even have to pay" Aoyou hissed to me under her breath.

"No, we do." I assured her. "Only when we're inside the theater, the driver will go back and pay for us."

It was odd, and sort of empowering in a way to know more about show business that someone else. The entire roller-coaster ride up the steps of fame had me as some geek who knew none of the jargon, none of the technicalities, none of the rules. Now I was the expert.

We sat down, and like I had said, the driver left us alone to go and pay for tickets. We were a little late, and the opening credits were already rolling. Aoyou rested her head on my shoulder, knowing that we were probably being watched more closely than the screen. I couldn't wipe the silly grin off of my face, and I rested my cheek on her hair and settled down to watch the movie.

_Gravitation_

Yuki reached into his fridge, and pulled out some age-old coke. Pulling out a cup, he poured it halfway full with the carbonated drink. Then he went to his liquor cabinet and selected a bottle of rum. He splashed a dash of that into his drink and quickly downed half the contents.

_Aoyou is my editor's assistant. Aoyou and Shuichi are both missing, probably together. I haven't seen Shuichi since the recording studio. Damn it!_

Yuki stalked into the living room, where he sat down heavily. With a world-weary sigh, he too another sip of the rum-coke. He hoped the alcohol would soothe his nerves, which had been on end ever since that bitch Aoyou arrived. She was everything he didn't need: Meddlesome, cunning, vindictive. And on top of that, she was seducing Shuichi!

He knew he was jumping to conclusions concerning Shuichi and Aoyou, but he didn't care. Any little reason to hate her he welcomed and blew up out of proportion. She was playing with him, beating him at every turn with that snide little smile and tricky little mind.

"Why can't she be ugly as hell" He said aloud, glaring up at the plain white of his ceiling. "Then she'd be easier to hate."

"Who's this she"

Yuki jumped at the sound of a voice, spilling half of his rum-coke on the couch and his pant leg. Whirling around, he saw Shuichi's manager, the crazy American man called K.

"How the hell'd you get it here"

"Door was open." K shrugged. "Who's the woman you were talking about"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you. Or one reason why I shouldn't throw you out."

K put one finger to his lips in mock thought. "Hmm. Well, one good reason to tell me would be that I'm Shuichi's manager, and his performance seems to fluxuate depending on your relationship. Therefore, if you're cheating on him, it affects Shuichi and affecting Shuichi affects me."

Yuki glared at the blonde man, wiping the moisture from the cushion beside him. "And.."

"And to your second question," The American continued, "I've got a gun, and if you throw me out I'll shoot your tires and break your windows."

"I feel so threatened." Yuki scoffed. "What do you want"

"I wanted to see if our boy Shu is home yet." K said, strolling over to Yuki's armchair and seating himself. "I know he called a ride for the trip to the movies, but I need him to look over some lyrics Hiro forgot to give him this morning."

"So you've been reduced to message boy" Yuki drawled. He paused, rethinking what K had just said. "What do you mean, he called a ride for the movies"

K chuckled. "He and his "girlfriend" went out."

"Damn" Yuki cursed. "At least they're not at some hotel room."

K seemed taken back by Yuki's vehemence. "I take it that Aoyou Tsumaru is the woman you mentioned earlier when I stopped by"

"When you broke in, you mean." Yuki muttered.

"Ah ah, now. I did no such thing as breaking in. The door was already open." K said, voice bordering on a sickly sweet falsetto. "And I think Aoyou is an incredibly brave person, living here and going out with Shuichi."

"She's not brave. Just incredibly thick-skulled." Yuki snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd highly appreciate it if you left."

"Sure." K said breezily. "I'll leave the lyrics on the table in your kitchen. Hope you don't mind me getting some grub to tide me over."

"I do mind." Yuki growled. "Now get out."

He ripped the sheets of paper from K's hand, and firmly escorted him to the door.

"Todaloo" K sang as Yuki slammed the front door in his face, locking it resolutely.

_Now Shuichi can't get in. He'll have to knock when he gets home, and then I'll give him the worst verbal beating he's ever gotten in his entire life._

The thought was very satisfying.

_About two hours later_

"Shit." Shuichi tugged vainly on the door. "It's locked."

"What?" Aoyou glanced at him in alarm. The limo had already left; they had no cell phone with them and no way to get inside.

"The spare!" Shuichi dove to the door mat, and picked it up. Nothing was there.

"Damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before turning to Aoyou, who had begun to shiver. "We'll have to knock and hope Yuki's awake."

"That'll be worse than sitting outside all night." Aoyou grumbled, but her hands and legs were slowly starting to take on a purple tinge. It was colder than she had expected. "But… fine."

Shuichi had barely knocked once when the door swung inside. The two standing on the doorstep cringed as they faced a livid Yuki.

"What the hell?" His voice was low, almost an animalistic snarl.

"We-ah..." Shuichi stuttered. Aoyou noticed in dismay that his eyes were beginning to well up with tears. She interrupted him before the waterworks started.

"It was my idea. I thought to keep up our act we should start getting seen together on dates. So we went to a movie."

Yuki's furious gaze rested on her, and she fought the urge to take a step back. Why is it when men get angry they get really, really sexy? Damn, here I go again!

"I thought as much." Yuki said coldly. He looked at her, noting her shiver. "Get the hell inside. Both of you."

They both docilely followed orders. Yuki slammed the door shut behind them with a BANG! That rang around the entire neighborhood.

"Aoyou, get to your room."

Even though Aoyou was partially terrified of Yuki's anger, she had a small thrill of amusement run through her at his words. First of all, it sounded like he was her father. Secondly, he had called it HER room.

Yuki faced Shuichi in the front hallway, the teen's back to the door. "Do you even know how worried I was!"

Shuichi tried to stutter an apology, but Yuki slapped a hand over his mouth. "Do you know how much I dislike you and that whore being together! Alone!"

Shuichi pushed Yuki's hand away from his mouth. "She's not a whore, Yuki!" He replied hotly.

Shuichi immediately regretted his actions. Yuki looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. He even looked a little pale.

"Is that so?" Yuki said softly. "Taking her side over mine?"

Before Shuichi could respond, Yuki had turned his back on him. "I always wondered what would happen if you met a girl, Shuichi." He gave a small, humorless laugh. "Guess now I know."

Yuki felt sick at heart. He hated Aoyou worse than ever now, hated Shuichi for what he had done. He started to walk back to his office, back to the straight-up rum he had poured awhile ago.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle stopped him cold. He could feel little spots of wetness seeping through his clothing were Shuichi's cheek pressed against his back.

"Please don't ever say that, Yuki." Shuichi's voice sounded as heart broken as Yuki internally felt. "You know how much I-how much I-"

Yuki heaved a sigh, and turned around, Shuichi's arms still clasped firmly around him. Tilting his tear-streaked face up, Yuki placed a gentle, lingering kiss on the teen's lips.

Shuichi felt the rush of safety and passion that Yuki's touch induced flood through his veins. The gentle press of his lover's warm mouth washed away any fear of separation that had clutched Shuichi's heart.

"I know she's not a whore." Yuki said grudgingly once they broke apart. "But…she's so pretty."

"So?"

"You're not at all attracted?" Yuki asked.

"Are you?" Shuichi raised his eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." Yuki said gruffly. "You're cold. Get into bed."

"Not the couch?"

"Not the couch."

Yuki watched Shuichi practically skip off down the hallway towards the bedroom. He felt like an immense load was off of his shoulders, though a small tinge of guilt remained. He had dodged the Aoyou question because he felt very attracted to her. Even though he loved Shuichi, Aoyou had every quality Shuichi lacked. She was strong-willed, conserved, logical, quick on her feet.

And she's got tits. Yuki thought with a sigh. If only I could get everything Shuichi lacks from Aoyou, and add it onto him, he'd be almost too perfect. With that in his mind, he started after Shuichi, and realized that he had dodged the question as well.

He walked by the bedroom door, calling to Shuichi softly. "I'll be right there."

"Kay!"

Yuki climbed the small staircase to the second floor, making his way to Aoyou's guest bedroom. He knocked on the door once and without waiting for a reply went in.

Aoyou jumped as he opened the door, and started to blush. She was in her pajamas, overly short shorts and a loose, white, thin-strap tank. Without a bra on underneath.

"Can I help you?" She muttered, not looking at his eyes.

"Yes." Yuki purposely averted his gaze to stare at the light fixture on the ceiling. "You can do me a favor by telling me when you're sweeping Shuichi off on some harebrained scheme. I don't appreciate-"

"Not directing every last move Shuichi makes?" Aoyou suggested cattily. "I can see how the oppressive dictator in you would have issues with what we did tonight."

Yuki ground his teeth, willing himself not to strike her. "It would be wise of you to shut your trap, Miss Tsumaru, while you're in my house."

"I can remedy that." Aoyou snapped. "Tomorrow morning- No, even tonight- I can be out of here. Is that what you want? Then, fine."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Aoyou." Yuki said, his patience wearing thin. "I never said you had to leave."

There was a longish silence where Aoyou locked stares with Yuki's cold gaze.

"Then what can we do to solve this?" Aoyou finally broke the pause. "Fighting like children won't do."

"No, it won't." Yuki said dryly. "Especially now, when we have to work together. Tell me, how did you manage to get the job with Mizuki?"

Aoyou flushed a little. "My friend is a secretary at the company. There were positions open, and I chose to be an assistant."

"Knowing full well you were going to end up working for me?" Yuki caught the telltale blush that crossed Aoyou's face, making her even redder. "You don't need to answer that."

Aoyou opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "Listen, Aoyou, if we've agreed to behave like adults from now on then there is nothing left to discuss. If you'll excuse me, someone owes me a favor in bed."

Yuki turned towards the door, and for the second time that evening was stopped by a hand on his arm. "What?"

Aoyou's voice was small. "T-Thank you, Yuki, for all that you've done for me over the past couple days."

"What, forcibly making out with you or threatening rape in the car?"

Aoyou playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Ah, yes." Yuki turned to her, a feral grin on his face. "You're thanking me for the gentle kiss I'm about to give you now."

And with that, he took her cheeks in his hands and pressed their lips firmly together. Aoyou was too surprised to do much more than just stand there and close her eyes.

Yuki broke off, touched her cheek with a small smirk, and turned out the door.

Aoyou heaved a huge whoosh of air. "Whoa." She said softly. "That was different."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Just a quick congratulatory note to the theater people mentioned in a previous chapter: the show was great! I'm definitely seeing it again!

Sorry about the length of this chapter. (_Wails_) I GOT INTO IT! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!

Review, please!


	7. Rise And Shine

Authoress here.

I'm not doing homework in order to get this chapter up. Ah, the dedication to fan fiction! Anyway, I wrote this chapter at work again (embarrassed grin) and I hope you all like it. Thanks again to my splendiferous readers- you guys rock!

And a special thanks to the boatman of the River Styx. Just don't ask.

Congratulations to **Narrin, Kiamo, Katsu**, and other theater people. The show was totally great!

**Three Way Tie  
Chapter Seven: Rise and Shine

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

Aoyou pressed the pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise from the room below, where Yuki and Shuichi were currently quite busy.

Downstairs and unaware of their unwilling audience, Yuki groaned passionately as Shuichi's tongue slipped around his ears lobe. He leaned down farther to allow the teen more access to his weak spot, and Shuichi's response was above par to Yuki's expectations. It was pushing the limit of his self-will, and Yuki couldn't have been more satisfied.

Shuichi withdrew his tongue as Yuki's mouth found his neck. The teen moaned in an agonized delight as the older man sucked in harshly.

Both jumped as a loud BANG! Sounded, coming from the ceiling. Aoyou's irritated yell followed.

"Get a room!"

Yuki cursed before shouting back. "This IS my house!" He paused, and then added, "This IS my room!"

"Will ya keep it down then! These floors ain't thick!"

"Shut up! Do I have to remind you that you are a guest in MY HOUSE!"

"There are usually a few niceties that are kept when you're hosting a guest!" Aoyou shouted back. "And usually they include a respite from X-rated activity!"

"Listen, bitch!" Yuki roared. "I haven't had a good fuck since you've arrived; this is my house, my lover, and my fucking bed! I'll do what I want with them!"

They both heard Aoyou's annoyed growl. Then Shuichi started stroking Yuki's bare chest. "That was really sexy."

Yuki glanced at him. "What?"

Shuichi sat up and started kissing Yuki's lower neck and upper chest. "How you said that you'll do what you want with your lover and your bed."

Yuki closed his eyes in pleasure as he relaxed beneath Shuichi's warm mouth.

_This is the reason I'm screwing a girl,_ Yuki thought. _Because this little bastard is so damn good._

Aoyou heard the activities pick up again and she groaned. She was so tired, and a glance at her digital watch confirmed that she had to be at the publishing company in less than six hours.

_I'll just have to go down there and get them to shut up a little bit. _

Of course, Aoyou didn't quite think her decision through. She obviously didn't think, in her sleep deprived state, as to what she would see when she opened up the master bedroom door.

Yuki hastily pulled the sheets over his and Shuichi's bodies as the squeak of door hinges announced Aoyou's presence.

"Will you two shut up…?" Aoyou trailed off as her brain registered what she was seeing. "Oh my…shit."

With that, Aoyou fainted.

Yuki carefully climbed off of Shuichi and the two crawled to the end of the bed to peer at the unconscious woman sprawled on the floor.

Shuichi began to giggle. Then he started to really laugh, huge gasps of mirth that brought tears to his eyes.

"What the hell is so funny?" Yuki demanded.

Shuichi wiped his eyes, still helplessly laughing. "She- just walked right in!" He gasped out. "The look on her face!"

Yuki's anger at being interrupted slowly dissipated as he started to see the humor in the situation. His face broke into a grin before he too started to laugh. That set Shuichi off again, and soon the two of them were left helplessly chuckling.

"D'you wanna freak her out when she wakes up?" Yuki asked, another grin coming to his face.

"Yeah!" Shuichi bounced around a little bit. "What'll we do?"

"Here." Yuki pulled his lover close and whispered into his ear. Shuichi's smile grew wider and wider as the plan was explained.

"That'll be great!"

_7:30, next morning_

Aoyou slowly opened her eyes, feeling quite warm and comfortable. She blinked once, sleepily, before shutting her eyes again. She felt much too comfortable and sleepy to wake up just yet.

She rolled over onto one side and froze. The fact that an arm was draped over her stomach had just registered, as well as her tank top being pushed up to just below her breasts.

Aoyou's eyes flew open, and there, two inches from her nose, was Shuichi's peacefully slumbering face. Aoyou whirled around in panic, and there was Yuki, head nestled close and arm encircling her.

The shriek that rent the air woke up the neighbors as well as the two other occupants in the bed.

Aoyou scrambled to get out from in between Shuichi and Yuki. Yuki caught her ankle and, with a maddening smirk on his face, pulled her back towards them.

"Leaving so soon, Aoyou?"

"Bastard!" Aoyou screamed. "If you two raped me-"

"Hey!" Shuichi sat up, a hurt look on his face as he glared tearfully at the livid young woman. "You know I wouldn't do that! We just wanted to freak you out!"

"Good job!" Aoyou said sarcastically, disbelief written all over her face. She glanced suspiciously at Yuki, who relinquished his grip on her ankle to raise his hands in a gesture of denial.

"The brat's right." He drawled. "Neither of us deflowered your virgin petal, so keep your shirt on." He paused, smirking wickedly. "Unless, of course, you don't want to-"

His words were abruptly cut off as Aoyou reeled back and slapped him across the face. "PERVERT!"

With that, she scrambled out of the bed and ran out the door.

Shuichi and Yuki exchanged looks and burst into laugher.

_Aoyou Tsumaru_

My unfriendly wake-up call, coupled with the short amount of rest I got, made it hard for me to drag myself in and out of the shower. But I had to get to the publishing company, so I dried my hair and put on a clean and pressed blouse and skirt.

I called for a taxi to pick me up, but that left me with fifteen minutes to do nothing. I guessed from the silence that Shuichi and Yuki had gone back to sleep.

I heaved a sigh, and went to the kitchen. Despite their prank, I still wanted to make breakfast for them.

I assembled the ingredients I would need and fired up the stove, which had been used more in the last four days than in the last four months. I was just in the middle of the 'scramble' part of scrambled eggs when someone knocked gently on the door lintel.

"Hey." It was Shuichi, with a remorseful look in his puppy-dog eyes. I had to look away; only Shuichi could pull off those short shorts and light pink tee he had thrown on. I had learned it was really hard to stay angry at someone when they looked as cute as Shuichi did.

"Good morning." I tried my hardest to sound aloof.

"Aoyou?" His voice was timid. I found myself melting at his little-kid like innocence.

"What?" Damn. I was sounding friendly.

"I'm really sorry. We didn't really do anything, I promise."

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean; you didn't really do anything to me? What did you do?"

"Well…" Shuichi's face turned a bright red. "Nothing, really! Yuki suggested that we should pull into bed with us to really freak you out, and then I sort of suggested it would freak you out more if we sort of…hugged you all night."

I shoved the wooden spoon I was wielding into the eggs. "You guys are jerks. Yuki's such a lowlife to suggest that!"

"Hey!" Shuichi jumped to Yuki's defense. "He's no lowlife; he just has a weird sense of humor!"

"Right." A horn honked outside, and I quickly flipped the finished eggs onto an awaiting plate. "Shuichi, why don't you toast some bread and pour some juice for you and Yuki? I'll be back home around five."

I was almost out of the kitchen when Shuichi gave me a huge hug from behind, arms wrapped around my stomach and chin resting on my shoulder.

"This is how we held you last night." He said simply. Then he relinquished his hold on me and turned back into the kitchen.

I hurried out the door, a little shaken. He and Yuki had been holding me while I slept? Instead of feeling terribly angry and embarrassed, I sorta felt…good.

When I finally got to the publishing company, I had a stupid grin on my face that I couldn't wipe off. I got Miss Mizuki's room number from a lady at the front desk, and I continued up the elevator and to her office.

"Aoyou Tsumaru?" A pretty black haired woman greeted me, and I recognized her from the photo I had seen attached to her file.

"Yes. Miss Mizuki?" I offered my hand and she shook it warmly.

"Well, I'll just give you a quick tour and we'll get to work."

I spent the next two hours of the morning on the "quick tour." This publishing company was huge, and it seemed that everyone wanted her to introduce me to them. Or, they already knew my name and wanted to shake my hand.

Once the onslaught was over, I commented on how friendly everyone was. Miss Mizuki laughed.

"They're friendly alright, but most of them read _Watoshi no Tokyo_."

I started to turn bright red and she patted my shoulder.

"I think tat you did a very nice think for Yuki and Shuichi."

"Uh..." I sort of stared at her dumbly.

"Don't worry, Miss Tsumaru. I call Yuki periodically and make him tell me what's happening in his soap opera life. It's my entertainment." She joked. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll let you settle in your office."

"I have an OFFICE?"

"Yes. It's sort of small, but it'll be perfect for late night-editing." She led me over across the hall from her office. There was a temporary sign on the door.

AOYOU TSUMARU

Assistant Editor

"Wow." I had to consciously tell myself not to let my jaw drop. Miss Mizuki opened the door and we both went inside.

It was fairly small, but I loved it. A huge wooden desk took up the majority of the room, and on top was a closed laptop computer that reminded me of the one Yuki had.

"The computer is a company-issue," she explained. "All the employees get them for work at home and here at the company."

"Thank you, Miss Mizuki." I bowed formally to her. She bowed back and handed me a huge stack of paper.

"This is the beginning of Yuki's manuscript." She said. "It's only halfway done, but I think you'll find his progress interesting. If you could have it edited and in to me by noon tomorrow, that'd be great."

I bowed again. She winked and then let herself out, closing the door- MY door- behind her. I sat down, got out a highlighter and pen from my desk drawer, and began to read.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress right about…….here.

Anyways… yeah, I've been listening to Gravitation music, like Smashing Blue, No Style, and the really cool jazz-band trumpet awesomeness last song on the CD with the "woo-hoo's!" and with the mambo beat. I'm too lazy to actually go and look at the title of the track.

And….what was I going to say? Crap, I forgot. Oh yes!** To have a lemon or not to have a lemon?** Please vote when you review…. I have sort of equally good ideas for both.

WheeeeeeeeE!


	8. Like Words On A Page

Authoress here.

I really need a new keyboard for Navvy. The keys are sticky, and the Delete key is broken from me flying into a fit of rage at Navvy's eventual slowness some time ago.

Hah, this is awesome! My wonnerful sister made me a CD of Disney songs, so I've been stopping typing to sing along to "Be A Man" and "Zero to Hero." Good stuff.

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers again, you guys rock my socks off. And thank you for all your helpful suggestions! And as the voting goes, I will incorporate a "tasteful lemon" in. Now the question is: how do I make a lemon tasteful? I have a couple chapters yet to figure that 'un out.

Krazy Korean, you don't have to read this if you don't like it! Geeze...(mumbles) Koreans...heh heh..just kidden' with ya. And yes, Jewel, it's the same Korean you're thinking it is.

Anyhoo, onto the eight chappie!

**Three-Way Tie**

**Chapter Eight: Like Words On a Page

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

"I'm, trying, to, find, someone" The Caucasian man said loudly, as if the extra volume would do anything to make the woman at the Information office understand his English. The woman shook her head apologetically, and pointed a couple desks down.

The man sighed, running a hand distractedly through his blonde hair, then pausing to push his thin-frame glasses higher up to the bridge off his nose. The woman he had been talking to had been the third person he had tried to get information from. He was trying to find his girlfriend, and he was trying to do so without any information as to where she was.

He had come to the Tokyo Immigration and Visitor Information Center to try and get some help, but so far no one had been able to understand him. This was odd, because if it were the Immigration office, one would think that the employees should know English. He shook the thought away and headed towards the indicated desk with a sigh.

"Excuse me" He said hopefully to the man sitting there. To his relief, the man looked up and smiled.

"Yes? How may I help you"

"I'm trying to find someone, and all I have is her name."

The man smiled again, knowingly. He tapped his nose with his index finger. "This someone wouldn't happen to be the love of your life, hmm"

A blush came to his cheeks as he answered. "Yes."

The man at the desk laughed a little. "I'm sorry, that's an odd question to ask, I know. But I've been reading these wonderful novels by...um...here." He fumbled in the desk drawer for a moment before drawing out a paperback. "Ah, Eiri Yuki. The man's a genius, and he writes in a way to make anyone's head get filled up with romantic nonsense."

"You're quite forgiven."

"Thank you. Now, all I need is your name, and the name of the little lady you're trying to find."

"My name is Alex DuFrense." Alex paused, a smile playing on his lips. "And I'm looking for Aoyou Tsumaru."

_Aoyou Tsumaru_

I opened up the manuscript Miss Mizuki had given me, armed and ready with my pen and highlighter. After about a half an hour's worth of reading, I was beginning to see why Yuki's books were so popular. But I was also beginning to sense a theme, which was starting to get heartily embarrassing.

The main female character was beginning to remind me of...myself, although Yuki played up her short temper quite a bit. The character's name was Sunou, and she had long brown hair, like I did, and was Japanese-American, like I am. And when he started describing the situation she began to get herself in, I was heavily reminded of what had happened to me.

_"Sunou blushed, a fair rose coming to her pale skin. The man she had just walked into was studying her with a penetrating black gaze. His eyes were bottomless, and his stare was intense._

_"I-I'm sorry" she stammered, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "I apologize."_

_"There's no need." His voice was as smooth and as multi-layered as his gaze. "Neither of us were watching our step."_

_"You're all wet" the man observed. "Come, my apartment is a block over from this supermarket. You can dry off, and I'll get us something warm to drink."_

_Sunou nodded, too captivated by him to argue or refuse."_

I kept reading, a frown coming to my face. The man took Sunou to his apartment, where she met his young roommate. Sunou and the roommate felt a strange connection, and soon the pair offered her a place to stay until she could get back on her own feet. The man's name was Shuro, and his roommate was Yahio.

"That bastard..." I muttered. The whole bathroom scene from my first few hours at Yuki's home was almost completely replicated in the manuscript, leaving out only Yuki's abrupt dropping of his bed sheet. Instead, the character Sunou fainted right after Shuro's entrance.

The story continued, with Shuro and Sunou arguing and Yahio trying in vain to mediate to two. I couldn't believe that Yuki would replicate real events so closely! But, he did veer from the original events at times. Like, he left out the mob and my wild announcement of my and Shuichi's "relationship." And, he added more passionate, romantic parts.

One of them happened right after the roommate Yahio saved Sunou from a man who had tried to mug her. Yahio and the robber had fought, and the robber escaped after punching Yahio in the stomach.

_"Sunou's breath came in little mewing gasps, and she dropped down to her knees, ignoring the wet pavement. She pulled Yahio's head into her lap, and stroked his silk-spun black hair away from his face. _

_"Oh, Yahio" she sobbed. The young man opened his eyes slowly, and managed a painful half-smile. _

_"You're pretty even when you're crying." He said softly. Without even pausing to consider her actions, Sunou leaned down to place a lingering kiss on Yahio's lips. He responded, massaging her lips with his, and asking entrance with his tongue. She parted her cherry-red lips, and caressed his tongue with hers. _

_The intensity of their embrace overwhelmed them, and Yahio broke apart, sitting up. His eyes were shut tight with embarrassment. "Sunou, I apologize."_

_"Don't." Her voice has thick with emotion, and he turned to face her. She brought her lips to his, and the moisture from them brought a firey response from the young man she touched. He leaned into her kiss, overpowering her, bringing his dominance into play. He applied pressure, none too gentle, and forced her head back. He went to his knees, straddling her thighs, pushing her against the cold wall of the building behind her. _

_He abandoned her lips, and instead went to her neck. There he teased the soft skin between his teeth, and flicked his tongue across her. She moaned girlishly, inexperienced, excited, and frightened. He broke away, chest heaving, and his hands went slowly to the first button on her blouse._

_He slipped the button free, and then the next, and the next. Pulling the fabric apart, he slipped his tongue down from her neck to her breast bone. He kissed it gently, and Sunau groaned, almost writhing with the strange emotions pushing at her. The sound of her pleasured distress fired him anew, and he sucked in harshly. Sunau brought her hands up from his shoulders and pushed on the crown of his raven head. He complied, and kissed the swell of her firm, perfect-_

"Yuki, you animal" I had to stop reading. I knew the character Sunau was a direct reference to me, and Yahio was Shuichi. To read about two characters that were supposed to be us doing these things in an allyway, of all places, was downright embarrassing!

I glanced at my watch. It was almost time for me to head home, but I still had a half an hour. And if Miss Mizuki wanted it by noon tomorrow, I felt I needed to get as much done today as I could. I went back to the sentence I had stopped on.

_"He complied, and kissed the swell of her firm, perfect breasts. Just the feel of her silken skin beneath the rough of his lips was enough to make him groan with need, and Sunaou couldn't help from mingling their voices as she moaned softly._

_His hands cupped her chest, and with slow, flexing motions he explored her through her clothing. Sunau arched her back, pressing into his hands, eyes closed in the rapture his touch induced._

_A shrill ringing made the both of them jump, Yahio retreating from her guiltily. The source of the ringing came from the cell phone in his coat pocket, and he quickly answered it while Sunau buttoned up her blouse, a blush on her fair cheeks._

I finished the manuscript, hungrily reading every word. Yuki really was a wonderful writer, however questionable the content. I had made what seemed like a thousand grammatical and spelling corrections, and I was in a good position to double-check my work tomorrow.

I slipped the manuscript into my briefcase and stood up, stretching. Now I needed a word or two with Yuki about the contents of his latest masterpiece.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress present.

Okay, I realize this chapter is shorter than most...but seeing as I only put up the last chapter a couple days ago, I think I can get away with it this time.

Oof. It's the night before Thanksgiving, and I had a huge dinner. I hope I'll be hungry enough for tomorrow's feast! Everyone, all readers dear, have a fabulous Thanksgiving 'pon the morrow!

Here was a small sample of my idea of "tasteful lemon-ish-ness." Review and tell me what you think! Constructive critism welcomed and highly appreciated!


	9. Perfectly Bad Timing

Authoress here. Finally.

Seriously, I need to apologize for the wait. I've had this chapter written for nearly a week, and I'm now just updating. Before you start throwing tomatoes, let me blame it all on school. Kindly direct the launching of rotten fruit at my teachers, bless their hearts.

Without further ado, chapter NINE!

**Three-Way Tie  
Chapter Nine: Perfectly Bad Timing

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

"I'm sorry, Mr. DuFresne." The man at the Information desk looked up from his computer screen. "There's nothing listed for Aoyou Tsumaru."

"Damn." Alex ran a hand anxiously through his blonde hair. "I thought it might be too soon to try and find her."

"I'm sorry, Mr. DuFresne." The man said again. "Is there anyone in Tokyo that might know where she is?"

In a mindless motion, Alex pushed his glasses further up his nose. "No one I know."

The man at the Information desk shrugged unhappily. "Then there's nothing more that I can help you with."

"Wait." Alex's mien wore a concentrated frown. "Himoru…Himoru….damnit, what was her last name! Himoru…Oska! Himoru Oska! Search for her!"

Caught up in Alex's excitement the man frantically typed the name into the computer's serch.

"Here she is, Himoru Oska!" The man crowed. "23674 Sibuya Avenue, down by the train station!"

"Excellent. Thank you." Alex grinned, taking the sheet of information the man handed him. "Thank you very, very much!" He turned on one heel quickly and exited the center.

Another woman, seated in the desk next to the man who had helped Alex, leaned over. "Was he looking for Aoyou Tsumaru?"

"Yes. You know her?"

"Know her?" The woman snorted. "Half of Tokyo knows her! Hokatu, you really should start reading _Watoshi to Tokyo_."

"Is she a movie star or something?" Hokatu asked, irritated. "And I can't read that girly magazine! People would think I'm gay!"

The man on the other side of Hokatu leaned over from his desk, drawing out a rumpled magazine. "I ain't gay. My wife subscribes, but I read it too. Have a look see, Hoka-kun."

Hokatu took the magazine, eyes racing over the large picture plastered on front. "That's…ah, heck, it's on the tip of my tongue! Oh yeah, Shuichi Shindou, right?"

"Keep reading." The woman informed him.

"Doubters of Shuichi Shindou should meet his long time girlfriend, Aoyou Tsuma- Aoyou Tsumaru! That guy, Alex DuFresne's girlfriend is _Shuichi Shindou's girlfriend too!"_

"I wouldn't say 'too,' Hoka-kun." The man told him in a low voice. "Think about it. She came to Tokyo from America without leaving this so-called love of her life an address. Not a single clue to where she might be! If that's not blunt, I don't know what is."

"Whatever the case may be," Hokatu said. "It's probably best he didn't find out the truth from us."

The other two freverently agreed.

_Gravitation_

Yuki looked up from the newspaper he had been studying when the front door slammed shut.

"Shuichi? Aoyou?"

"Yeah, it's me." Aoyou walked tiredly into the kitchen, her briefcase full and her visage tired.

"How was work?" Yuki's eyes returned to his newspaper.

"Actually…" Aoyou put her briefcase on the table and drew out the thick stack of paper that was his manuscript for his latest novel. "It was quite unnerving."

"How so?" Yuki wasn't really paying attention; his voice sounded bored and monotone.

"Well…" Aoyou slammed her hand down on Yuki's newspaper, effectively ripping it from his grasp and pinning it to the table beneath her palm. "Let's just say I met some interesting characters."

"What?"

"Such as Sunou, Yahio and Shuro!"

"Oh," Yuki carefully extracted the newspaper from beneath her hand and folded it neatly. "I see you've read my manuscript."

"And how!" Aoyou fumed. She was really starting to work herself up into quite the temper. "How dare you use a character so like myself!"

"And here was I, thinking you'd be flattered." Yuki said calmly.

"FLATTERED!" Aoyou shrieked. "You had her and a Shuichi-based character doing hoochy-coochies in an ally way, for crying out loud!"

"So?"

"SO!"

"What are you, some sort of echo?" Yuki said irritably. "So what? I've used no names, no real indication of who you are; what's the fuss?"

Aoyou felt an inexplicable anger making tears well in her eyes. "It's just- just You can't do that!"

"But I can, Aoyou. It's legal."

"Bastard!"

"Listen Aoyou, this is no big deal! You're making illogical leaps and inferences that you have little proof for, and you're still getting overly angry!" Yuki said, anger and exasperation coming into his voice.

"Overly angry! I sure as hell don't feel like I'm over-reacting!" Aoyou raged.

"You're anger is out of control! You have the shortest temper of anyone I've ever met!" Yuki flared back.

""Look who's talking!" Aoyou screamed. She glared daggers at him, hugging her arms tight to her chest, as if to restrain herself from hitting him.

"Please, Aoyou. Settle down." Yuki stood up and moved around the table. He attempted to put his hands on her shoulders, but her palm came out of no ware and smacked his cheek.

"You pervy bastard! How dare you tell me I have a temper when you've done so much to inflame it!" Aoyou ranted on, even though her heart wasn't in the fight anymore. She was wondering why she was so violently angry. A logical side of her mind told her to calm down, apologize, and realize it wasn't that huge of a deal. Who knew how many real people and events were represented in books? As an editor, she should know this the best. But pride kept the steam of fury coming.

"Aoyou." Yuki's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "If you're this uncomfortable with the book, then I'll scrap it. I won't write anymore of it."

"Y-Yuki." Aoyou stammered. "You-…"

She mouthed wordlessly, tears pouring down her face. Her vindictive side was urging her now, telling her to tell him to do what he suggested. Put a thorn in his side and twist it home! Cripple his career by stunting the growth of the wonderful work of literary art he was offering to destroy!

As if her fury were a fire being quelled by water, she subsided. "Yuki, you don't have to do that. The manuscript was wonderful. It's all really wonderful. It really i-i-is- Oh, Yuki!"

Aoyou's floodgates burst open, and a torrent of hot tears raced down her cheeks. She crumpled visibly, putting her hands to her face and bawling.

Yuki didn't know what to do. She kept sobbing into her hands. She really didn't have anything to be so upset about, yet here she was, acting as if someone had died.

Before Yuki could do anything, the front door opened and closed, announcing Shuichi's return from the recording studio. "Hey guys! I'm back, and there's gonna be a concer… What's going on?"

Shuichi's face clouded with concern as the amethyst eyes took in Aoyou's sorrowful state and Yuki's undercurrent of confusion.

Yuki didn't answer post haste; instead he gently drew the weeping Aoyou to him. "She's had a tough, long day."

Shuichi felt his heart twist, and a peculiar feeling settled in his stomach. Yuki let Aoyou's tears stain his shirt, just as he had done grudgingly and often for Shuichi. His arms were wrapped around her, one hand stroking her hair in a calming motion. His eyes were closed, and his chin rested on her head.

Shuichi acted without thought. He moved into the room and added his arms, taking the man he loved and the woman he cared for into his circle of quiet support.

Aoyou sobbed harder now. She had been angry, but had let the strain of her weariness blow it out of proportion. She knew that Yuki didn't deserve the onslaught of fury she had leashed upon him, and that fact made her feel all the lower. Now, two very special people held her forgivingly and with support.

The confusion and fear, plus self-loathing hit her as a sudden realization jumped to the foremost of her mind. She loved the. Loved them dearly. Not like one would love a brother, but with the kind of passion that never fails to make a heart ache with lust.

_Gravitation_

"Who did you say you were?"

Alex sighed. He was at the door of Himoru Oska's apartment, and she had only opened the door a fraction, leaving the chain still in the lock. Luckily, she was able to understand his English, and reply understandably.

"My name," he forced out past gritted teeth, "is Alex DuFresne. I'm Aoyou Tsumaru's boyfriend from the States.:

Himoru's eyes narrowed. "If you are…then you'll know her middle name."

Alex responded immediately. "Aoyou Francis Tsumaru."

"Her mother?" Himoru sniffed.

"Rosemary Tsumaru."

"Her father's name?"

Alex groaned. "Shigurutsu Tsumaru. And she's an only child who hates the dark and can't stand insects, except spiders. Can I come in now!"

"Fine." Himoru closed the door in his face, undid the lock, and reopened it. "Whaddya want?"

"I want to know where Aoyou is staying," Alex watched her face carefully for any clues. She first looked blank. Then comprehension crossed her face, followed by a smug look of secrecy. "Well, too bad."

"Do you know where she is?"

Himoru opened the door wider, letting him in. "She left America, you know."

"No really. That's only the reason I came to Japan, Himoru!" Alex said in exasperation.

"Why do you think so?"

Alex sat down on the couch at her invitation. "She wanted to start her career of international editing."

"And…?" Himoru watched him closely, voice suggestive of an ulterior motive. "She also wanted space."

"Are you saying she doesn't want to see me?"

She shrugged. "Depends. She really didn't say much on the subject when we chit-chatted."

"Please," Alex wheedled. "It's very important that I find her."

"Why?" Her stubborn questions were starting to really aggravate him.

"Because, how else am I supposed to give her this?" Alex reached inside his coat, fingers finding the inside pocket. He dug out a small, fuzzy black box.

"Is that?" Himoru squealed.

"Yeah." Alex tucked the box back inside his coat. "I wanna make it final. I want to marry her. I'll never get another girl as good as her."

Himoru chuckled under her breath, saying something that sounded strangely like "She's the ONLY girl you'll ever get."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Himoru purred. "In that case, Mr. Alex DuFresne, I have some information you'll find useful."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

OOFDA.

Authoress here. Not too sure my circulation is as well, but who cares if my fingers get a constant blood supply? As long as they manage to keep typing, I'm good to go!

As homage to my sister, who's coming home to visit over Christmas, here's the theme song I wroted her…or at least the bit she had proudly displayed on her AIM away message:

"Momma learned her, Daddy begged"Oh please.."

Not much that could have been said to change her little head...

With a twist of the lip and a toss o' her hair she was so damn outta there...

She walks in, with that no shit don't quit attitude...

People cower, at the power she has

in those "danger warning" eyes

She's the premodonna queen..

Of everything."

I never said writing lyrics was my forte, now did I?

Totally random, but hey…it's late, I'm tired, my ring finger on my right hand is getting increasingly numb, and right now EVERYTHING is amusing! WhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE!


	10. Small World

Authoress here.

BOF! That's all I have to say in the opening statement today.

Oh yeah, and that there will be some very racist comments in this chapter, because Alex is like that. So, please don't be insulted!

And Darkless, I'm totally going diabolical evil Authoress! WOHOO!

**Three-Way Tie**

**Chapter 10: Small World

* * *

**

_Alex DuFresne_

Himoru sat me down on her couch, made me tea, showed me a map of Tokyo, brought out her yearbook from high school to show me Aoyou three years ago, and chatted on about the year's newest big musical hit, Luck-something. She managed to pack an hour's worth of useless information into ten minutes, and wasn't showing any signs of relenting.

"Himoru," I had to interrupt. "D'you mind telling me what I need to know about Aoyou?"

"Oh." She looked slightly put out. "Right. I can tell you were she works, where's she's staying, and who-"

"That'll be fine, just where she is!" I had to keep myself from shouting aloud with impatience. "I just want to see her as soon as possible."

"Why?" Himoru sat back in her chair, hands cupping her slightly chipped tea mug.

"Why?" I set my mug down. "Why? Because she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, that's why!"

"But…Wait. How old are you?" Himoru changed tracks abruptly.

"I'm twenty four."

"She's nineteen."

"So?"

Himoru regarded me seriously. "Are you sure you've found everything you want with Aoyou?"

"W-What do you mean?" I frowned. The way she was acting was making me nervous. Not like being nervous was a rare occurrence for me. Only shortly after Aoyou had left for this weird place I had developed a nervous tick in my cheek from wondering about her too much. Was she alright? Was she happy? Was she falling in love while I sat idly by?

Himoru sighed a little, looking like a woman on the verge of tears. I wasn't sure if she were simply being over-dramatic or serious. "Alex, are you sure she's happy with just you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Your eye is twitching." Himoru stared at my face.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Himoru." I snapped. Taking a deep breath, I slowly calmed myself down. "Now, what did you mean by what you said?"

"I mean, Alex," Himoru said, "did it ever occur to you that Aoyou might not love you as much as you love her?"

I was shocked. Absolutely shocked. Aoyou was my world! Even though we had only met a year or so ago, I loved her deeply. And not just because she was the first girl who ever said yes to a date with me, but because she was smart, too. And pretty enough, even with her weird, half-slanted Japanese eyes.

"Well?" Himoru prompted my response.

"I don't think she'd do that." I said firmly. "When we met at collage last year-"

"Whoa! Hang on there, cowboy!" Himoru interrupted me. "You met last year and you're planning on proposing!"

"We have a very deep bond!" I retorted hotly. "She and I fell in love beneath the stars, when my astrology club went to watch for unidentified flying objects."

Himoru just sat there, staring at me. "You took Aoyou UFO hunting?"

"Sort of. Some farmers around Milwaukee said they had spotted something strange around their fields once or twice, so my astrology club went to check it out. I thought it'd be cozy for Aoyou and me."

"You took Aoyou _UFO_ hunting?" Himoru's lips began to twitch as she struggled not to laugh. "Alex, I wasn't planning on showing you this, but after that, I think you deserve to see it."

Before I could inquire as to what she was talking about, she got up and left the room. She returned shortly, magazine in hand and pity mixed with amusement on her mien.

She handed the magazine to me. I stared at it in horror.

There was my Aoyou. MY Aoyou. My Aoyou kissing some random filthy Japanese dude. My dislike for the Japanese increased ten-fold.

**  
**"But- But- But why? Who's he! What's Aoyou doing kissing that son of a bitch bastard!"

Himoru chuckled slightly. "My my, Alex, I didn't think you had it in you to swear. Good job."

"Answer me, Himoru!" I snarled.

She looked slightly alarmed. "Please settle down, Alex! All I'm saying is you should revaluate your decision. Aoyou isn't the type to sit around and go searching for UFOs! She'd be happy a little closer to home. You're star-struck because she's the only girl to be with you, but that's a warning right there!"

"What do you mean by that!"

"Why do you think people date, huh?" Himoru was getting annoyed with me, I could tell. Her face was becoming flushed, and those damned Japanese squinty eyes were narrowing even further.

"It's a process of elimination! You figure out what you like and dislike about people, and you use that knowledge to sculpt your preferences for your future mate! Because you've only been with Aoyou, you don't know anything else. She's all wrong for you and you're too bedazzled by the prospect of companionship to notice it!"

"I beg your pardon!" I shouted.

"Listen to me, Alex." Himoru said firmly. "If you really like Aoyou, you'll give her what she crossed continents for; space. Now, if you'll please leave."

She crossed the room and held her door open for me. I stalked out, seething inwardly. How could that damned Jap woman even _suggest_ something like that! I glanced down at the magazine still clenched in my hand. That woman could be anyone. It was probably not Aoyou. No, it wasn't. It couldn't be.

_Gravitation_

Aoyou was upstairs, sent to bed by a concerned Shuichi. The teen's eyes flickered with concern as he sat across from Yuki at the kitchen table. "What was that all about, Yuki?"

Yuki wearily gestured to the manuscript Aoyou left on the table. "She had to edit it, and something in it offended her. She got more angry then she should have, I s'pose."

"And then she just started crying?" Shuichi pressed.

"Yes." Yuki said. "She apologized and burst into tears."

Shuichi sighed. "And I didn't even remember to tell her my good news."

"Hmm?" Yuki frowned slightly. "What news?"

"K set Bad Luck up for our next performance." Shuichi's face broke out into an excited grin. "He's got us headlining at the Tokyo Dome!"

"And that's good?" Yuki asked sleepily.

"Good? Good!" Shuichi's voice grew high with excitement. "It's spectacular! Only the biggest names go there, and I got you and Aoyou tickets!"

The teen reached into his pocket and drew out two slips of paper, brandishing them proudly in Yuki's face. Yuki took them and examined one.

"Shuichi, this concert's not for a month yet."

"So?"

"What makes you think Aoyou will be around that long?"

"What!"

"Shuichi," Yuki said quietly. "She's going to want to move out at one point, sooner or later. She's got her own job now, and soon she'll be making enough to rent a place somewhere. I've seen her type before."

"Whaddya mean, her type?" Shuichi questioned.

"The "I am Woman, hear me Roar" type." Yuki said curtly. "You know, slowpoke! Do you really think Aoyou would be able to live with herself if she thought she was depending on our charity?"

"No." Shuichi said reluctantly. "But it's not charity!"

"Then what is it?" Yuki crossed his arms. "She's going to ask the same questions, Shu."

"It's….I dunno. We're benefiting from her being her, too, so it can't be charity." Shuichi said reasonably. "She cooks for us, and I saw her dusting the other day. She's like our maid!"

"And I'm thinking she won't adhere to that title either." Yuki pointed out with a wry half-smile. The teen smiled too, hesitantly, mind still clearly working on the problem.

"But we have to keep her here!" Shuichi pouted.

"Why?" Yuki's face was dispassionate. "Why do we have to keep her here?"

"Because." Shuichi struggled for the right thing to say. "She fits."

To that Yuki had no rebuttal. It was true. He enjoyed spending time listening to Shuichi singing Bad Luck songs with Aoyou, when she lifted her clear voice up with his on the refrains. He liked waking up to hear someone bustling around in the kitchen down the hall. He had grown to love the sweet odor of her shampoo mixed with Shuichi's aftershave.

"For a nitwit, you sure are right on that." Yuki leaned forewords and ruffled the teen's hair. Shuichi preened under his touch.

"It's kind of like having a sister. Sort of. Not really." Shuichi wrinkled his nose in thought. "In fact, it's nothing like having a sister."

"Listen, smart one." Yuki grated. "If you don't have anything smart to say, keep the trap closed."

Shuichi didn't seem to be hurt much by Yuki's jibe. Instead, his eyes gazed adoringly at the older man. "See what I mean? It's as if her niceness balances out your grumpiness, and your sexiness balances out her bitchiness."

"Oh, so she's not sexy, and I'm not nice?" Yuki asked, half serious.

"You know what I mean."

"Not really-" He was abruptly cut off as someone hammered on the door. Checking his watch, Yuki stood to answer it. "Who the hell would come here at ten to eleven?"

He opened the door, coming face to face with a furious-looking Caucasian man. "What do you want?" Yuki asked bluntly. The man's face showed only confusion. He frowned and spoke.

"I'm looking for Aoyou Tsumaru." Speaking in English, the man's voice was nasal, and his bleary eyes looked weary behind the thin-rim glasses perched on his nose. The man was thin and tall, a little taller than he was. Despite that, Yuki got the impression that his stature didn't affect his personality. He guessed this man was easily beaten down.

Yuki sighed, and answered in English. "She's resting. Go away." He started to shut the door when the man shoved roughly inside, wincing as he hit the door.

"I won't go away!" The man meant it as a threat, but to Yuki, it sounded more like a whine. "I want to see her, and now!"

"Who's that?" Shuichi came up behind Yuki. He hadn't a clue of what the two were saying in their conversation, as he spoke little English.

To Yuki and Shuichi's surprise, recognition registered on the man's face as Shuichi came into view. He gave a strangled yell of "Bastard Jap!" before lunging at him.

Yuki caught the man bodily in the chest, ruining his attempts to reach Shuichi and slamming him against the wall. "Don't you DARE touch him!"

"That filthy bastard was kissing my girlfriend!" The man yelled, still fighting (however ineffectively) to get at Shuichi, who had a terrified look on his face.

"What?" Yuki stared hard into the man's face. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alex DuFresne, Aoyou's boyfriend! And that slimy little son of a bitch was forcing my girlfriend!"

"Don't speak shit, you bastard." Yuki's voice was a low growl. "Aoyou and Shuichi are none of your business. Now, you're not wanted here, so I suggest you-"

"What's going on down here….Alex?"

Aoyou's sleepy voice interrupted Yuki, and all three turned to look at her. She was back in her pajamas again, and the sight of Aoyou standing before two Japanese men dressed as such seemed to fire Alex's anger more.

"Aoyou!" Alex shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"What are _you _doing here?" Aoyou demanded, her temper returning to her. "You're supposed to be finishing med school back in the States!"

"And you're supposed to be there with me!" Alex ranted. "Why are you here!"

"Because, Alex," Aoyou's voice was dangerous now, "I wanted to come here to start my career. And, I needed space from you."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that!" Alex demanded. "I would of given you space!"

"Yeah, right." Aoyou snorted in disbelief. "You bought us matching planners, Alex. So we'd have all of our dates planned weeks ahead. According to you, space is only two dates a week instead of five."

"I thought you liked going out with me!" Alex's eyes seemed to be begging: _Please tell me you liked it! Please! _

"_This isn't the time or place to talk about this," Aoyou snapped irritably. "Why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll catch lunch or something."_

"I'm not letting you sleep here with these two Japanese rapists!" Alex sputtered.

Yuki and Aoyou started speaking loudly at the same time, with poor Shuichi utterly confused off to one side.

"I've BEEN sleeping here-"

"-Watch it buddy, you're getting this close to an-"

"-and they've been very kind to me-"

"-when I'm done you won't be able to have children-"

"-and I won't let you insult them!" Aoyou finished, just as Yuki growled the last of his threats: "So button up your shit-hole, bastard."

Despite the deluge of voices beating down on him, Alex remained immovable. "I refuse to leave you here when I still have a chance of getting you away."

Shuichi had absolutely no idea of what was going on, but he was sure that this man was saying something bad about Aoyou, whom he apparently knew. Shuichi glanced carefully at Aoyou, hoping that this sudden verbal barrage wasn't going to make her cry again.

Instead of seeing the upset look he had thought would be on her face, he was slightly dismayed to see the glimmer of an idea behind her eyes. A mischievous air settled around her like a mantle.

Aoyou did have an idea, but it would take both Shuichi and Yuki's cooperation. Yet Alex remained unmoved by her attempts at honest civilized behavior, so she decided to give it a try.

"You don't know when to give up, do you, Alex?" She glanced at Yuki. His deep orbs held her gaze, and she gave him the tiniest of winks. He nodded, slightly mystified but ready to play along.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Aoyou felt like retching at the sickly sweet syrup in Alex's hopeful voice.

"What I mean, Alex," Aoyou gently pulled on Shuichi's shirt. He stumbled foreword, confusion plain of his features. She gently nuzzled her head into his shoulder, all the while leaning against Yuki. "You have this thing against Japanese people, right?"

"W-Why…So?" Alex eyed her nervously. "W-What are you doing?"

"If you don't like Japanese people," Aoyou continued, her voice becoming breathy as she leaned up towards Yuki's face. "Then you can't join the orgy."

One arm around Shuichi's neck, the other hand pulling slightly on Yuki's collar, Aoyou glanced seductively through her eyelashes at the horrified Alex. _I believe I have his attention now_, Aoyou grinned inwardly.

Yuki saw her intent, and whispered in Japanese to Shuichi, "Play along. Orgy time!" With that, he reached over to Shuichi and ran a finger along his cheek, then bent over Aoyou's upturned face. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue across her parted lips.

Alex watched in petrified disbelief as his ex-girlfriend returned the disgusting display of perverted affection, flicking her own tongue across the tall blonde man's mouth. She then turned, all steam and glory, to the younger one. He responded by nipping at her neck, however timidly.

"Sorry, Alex." Aoyou said, all wide eyed innocence. "I thought you knew that about me."

Alex mouthed wordlessly for a few moments. Yuki gave him a feral grin. "Three men, one make for an interesting evening."

Before the rest of his sentence was out, Alex had turned and fled, slamming the door behind him.

"All right! That was aweso-Mmph!" Aoyou's words were cut off as Shuichi pressed his warm, parted lips to hers. Aoyou could feel the pinch of Yuki's teeth on her neck, and groaned aloud at a sudden, intense heat that flooded through her.

Shuichi was aware on nothing except Aoyou's lips and Yuki's hand placed firmly on the small of his back, crushing the trio together. He broke away from Aoyou's mouth for air, and was smothered in inexhaustible passion from Yuki's.

Aoyou was sandwiched between them, their lips clasped over her shoulder. Her tongue was making small circles on Yuki's throat, three pairs of hands smoothing each other's bodies.

As suddenly as the fevered embrace had started, it stopped. Shuichi and Yuki pulled away, and Aoyou stepped back, pressing herself against the door. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathing hard. Shuichi found it hard to catch breath as well. Yuki was the only one not outwardly shaken.

Shuichi fled into the kitchen. Yuki turned abruptly on his heel, striding down the hall to his office, slamming the door in his wake. Aoyou scampered upstairs to the guest bedroom.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here and not doing homework, which I'll regret in about….three….two….one…yep, now. DAMN! I NEED TO DO MY HOMEWORK!

Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm OLD now!


	11. Unbeliever

Authoress here and here….and here…and here!

I have the intention to write this entirely off the top of my head with no real idea where it will go. I'm not even sure how to begin!

LadyKatsu, (daughter dear-HAH!) when have I ever been "charmingly mature?" When and if I ever reach that stage, please notify the press so that the world can be shocked.

Okay…starting out on a journey here…. Not too sure where my fingers will take us…Hah ha, I already have butt-lock!

Anyways…

**Three-Way Tie**  
**Chapter 11: Unbeliever

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

"Well, Miss Tsumaru, I must say you've done a splendid job!" Mizuki declared, flipping through the manuscript, noting with approval the many blots, scratch-outs, and scribbles in Aoyou's bright green pen.

"He really is a wonderful writer," Aoyou said, a wistful look crossing her face far too quickly to be recognized.

"I'll say." Mizuki nodded in agreement to Aoyou's assertion. "You forget what a grouch he is when you read what he manages to write. I don't even think it's hard for him to capture the complex feelings he writes about."

"I don't think it's _that_ effortless." Aoyou said carefully. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be so good."

"You may have a point." Mizuki said. She stood up from her desk abruptly, setting the manuscript down. Digging in a file cabinet, she drew out another, thinner stack of paper. "If you could have this read through and edited by Tuesday, that'd be great."

Aoyou accepted it, and flipped it open. Instead of the Japanese she had been expecting to see, she noticed it was in English. "What's this?"

"Yuki's first translated novel." Mizuki gave her a small, tight smile. "I had the guys down in Translating on the second floor take a shot at it, but they're notorious for slacking off. I'd like you to do the rest, along with correcting this bit. It'll take a bit longer with only one person at the job, but I expect a higher quality from you."

Aoyou bowed formally, gripping the thin stack of sheets gratefully. "Thank you, Miss Mizuki."

"Thank you," the woman returned. "Without you, I doubt we'd be able to get this project done."

Aoyou bowed again and then exited to her small office across the hallway, reading the first line of the novel expectantly.

"'Was strange a sun morning when Hilary did walk across beaches,' " Aoyou read aloud, frowning. "I'm not even sure what that's supposed to mean!"

She gathered up her briefcase, slipping the thin manuscript inside. She'd do her editing at the kitchen table at home, where she could sip on a nice mint tea in a robe and slippers.

"See you tomorrow!" Mizuki saw Aoyou leaving and called after her.

"Will do!" Aoyou waved happily before stepping onto the elevator.

As the doors closed and the floor seemed to descend below her feet, Aoyou heaved a pleasant sigh. Working at her dream job under a nice manager was wonderful. And editing for someone with as much prestige as Eiri Yuki was exciting as well.

At the thought of Yuki, Aoyou felt her spirits dampen. She, Shuichi, and Yuki had been avoiding one another for the last couple days, ever since the awkward visit from Alex. Their embrace had been too passionate to dismiss as playful or meaningless. She had slipped up, and let her emotions take control.

_But they kissed me back._

The thought was ever in her mind, one that dragged and teased relentlessly on her conscience. They were as much at fault as she was for the slip of sanity, that fatal breach of formality.

_I'm in love with two men who happen to be gay with one another. _

The thought brought her nothing bust a dreadful sense of despair.

_Shuichi Shindou _

_Aoyou left again this morning before Yuki or I woke up. She left some waffles warming in the oven and a note saying she wanted to get in early. I haven't seen her for more than ten minutes in three days._

Yuki says it's my fault.

"You're the one who kept on kissing the little bitch." He says it so offhandedly, but it makes me blush just to think about it. First of all, I was kissing _Aoyou_ of all people! Secondly, I couldn't help but think Yuki might be feeling that I'm falling out of love with him or something absurd like that.

But I was certain that the love I have always had for Yuki is still just as strong. I still get a warm, soft feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I see him. I can hardly keep my hands off of him when he's in the same room as I am. There's no doubt in my mind of my love for him.

But now Aoyou's here. She inspires a different kind of feeling- a safe, spinning out of control contradiction.

I've always tried to be honest with myself about my feelings. Or at least I thought so before I met Yuki. Then I started doubting everything my heart was saying, and I put up so many defenses so I could regain the feeling of control. But I never did; I fell in love instead.

Drawing on that experience, I knew the web of denials I had been building were the first real evidence I had. Ever since that stubborn, easy-to-anger spitfire fainted upon seeing me for the first time, I knew she was going to change my life.

At the time, I wasn't sure if it where for good or ill. My first thought was that Aoyou would reveal me and Yuki to the public.

After awhile though, I knew better. Aoyou may loose all sight of logic when she's wildly angry, but I trusted her when she said she wouldn't tell.

I didn't see her as a woman. In a way, I'm still not sure I do. Even now, sitting in K's battered "secrecy transport car," I see her as a being with incredible reserves of emotion at her fingertips. She could soften the world with a touch of the gentle compassion locked beneath her breast, but she could stir such winds of terrible retribution when she was angry.

"K," I ventured. The blonde American man looked back at me from the passenger seat of the car.

"What?"

"How do you describe the feeling of love?"

K studied me, a sort of amused look in his eyes. "You have issues with your love life again?"

"What!" I blushed a little, embarrassed of how he could read me like a book. "No, I'm…uh…thinking up song lyric ideas."

I knew I wasn't a good liar. K knew too, but by the look on his face I knew he wouldn't pursue the reasoning behind my questioning any further.

"Well, kid," K scratched his chin pensively, rubbing the stubble he hadn't shaved off. "You sure know how to ask a tough question. Let's see….I think…"

I waited patiently. I really had no clue about what K felt; he was always swinging a gun around and doing something dangerous. I always failed to see past that and into his mind.

"Love," K said finally, "is being afraid of what's going to happen, but wanting it to happen anyways."

"That's cool." I lapsed into silence. I wasn't sure that K really knew how to describe his grasp on love; his definition was confusing.

I applied it to Aoyou and Yuki. I couldn't say I was afraid of what would happen, except maybe Yuki getting tired of our relationship and turning to Aoyou exclusively for a good female fix. Or, maybe I was afraid of what would happen if I told Yuki about my confusing feelings. What would his reaction be? I already tarnished his views and personal gauge of right and wrong by continuing our relationship; what if I told him I felt I had room in my heart for Aoyou as well as him?

I sighed a little. I was certain I didn't want Aoyou and Yuki to run off together. But I was intrigued by my second fear. What if Yuki felt likewise?

He had kissed her too.

He had wrapped his arms around the both of us.

Maybe he felt the same way.

Leaning forewords a little, I studied the back of K's blonde head. Maybe he was on to something with his strange definition of love; perhaps he wasn't just in the right direction. Maybe he was right on.

_Eiri Yuki_

The house has been unnaturally quiet. Usually I would love the peace and quiet, but the forced avoidance was unnerving. My house, my haven, was filled with tension strong enough to crack through walls.

"Damnit." I sighed. Resting my head on the palms of my hands, I stared blankly at the screen of my laptop. The curser blinked relentlessly, mocking the lack of words dotting the page.

I half considered getting a rum Coke to help my muse along, but I abandoned the decision as my fingers found the keys.

"_Sunou faced Shuro and Yahio, pain and desire reflected in her deep orbs. _

"_Can you blame me for the way I feel?" She sobbed. "Can you blame me for what I cannot control? I love you both, as if my heart was born in two pieces, one for each of you!"_

_Yahio's soft heart had melted a long time ago, and he felt himself becoming aroused at the mere sight of her puissant gaze, so rich and full of delectable feeling. He glanced over at his roommate, a question haunting his eyes._

_Shuro had not yet moved from his position on the floor where he had been sitting when Sunou entered the room. His long legs were splayed apart, and Yahio could feel the passion rising between them in an indicator of Shuro's feelings._

_Sunou, despairing in her cause, turned away, hands coming to her face to brush her tears away before they could rain down her cheeks in her open declaration of sorrow._

_She heard them shift, and the floorboards creaked under someone's weight. She felt a hand at her shoulder, then another on her hair. With a gasp, she felt the hands slide down to undo the first button of her cream blouse._

"_Yahio…" She breathed, and she turned. He garnered easier access to the buttons, easing the next one out as well._

_Sunou faltered again as more hands pressed at her, now wrapping around her thighs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Shuro had crawled forewords to be able to touch her._

_In a flash of fiery passion, he pulled at her knees, causing them to fold. He caught her as she fell, and Yahio hungrily dropped to his knees to follow her. Shuro held her in his arms, then reached over to pull Yahio into his embrace._

"_I love you both," Shuro breathed. "I love you both, Aoyou and Shuichi."_

I stopped typing abruptly, staring at the screen. Aoyou and Shuichi! Why had I written that!

Slamming my fist into the tabletop beside the computer, I sat there, glaring at the words on the computer screen. That _wasn't_ how I felt; it couldn't be. I was already gay, and I didn't wantto add to my dishonor by adding another person to the relationship! Besides, Shuichi was a handful as he was. And Aoyou was difficult enough without my sleeping with her!

A threesome! I shook my head. No, I had never intended the novel to wind up in such a manner. But apparently my subconscious inspiration said otherwise.

A threesome…me, Shuichi, and Aoyou.

No.

Never.

I'm screwed up enough as it is.

No.

With a stubborn finality, I highlighted the latest section of my work, staring at it a final time. Then, I pressed Delete.

It was gone. The page was blank.

_A threesome…_

No.

Never.

It couldn't happen. I wouldn't admit it. By even thinking about it, I betrayed the secret side of myself I lock away. By admitting I wanted such a thing, I would be admitting I needed something.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

(wild hand-gestures) **ANY QUESTIONS**!

Never mind. It's an Eibs-ism.

Hopefully I'll get my next chapter up SOON! No promises however…a stupid school project is due in a painfully short amount of time…


	12. Sun, Sand, and Swimsuits

1Authoress here.

Hehe! I'm typing UBER slow today... New keyboard and all... Okay, there's a long and wonderful story behind this how "new keyboard" thing, and because I feel awesome today, you, lucky reader, get to hear it.

Okay, so I go to boot up Navi, and GUESS WHAT? He wasn't working. "System not found" I believe was his complaint...so I called in my father so he could get Navi up to story-writing capacity again.

This is when I understand the full meaning of the phrase: "This doesn't look good."

Yep. Navi's C: Drive has CRASHED. KO-ed. Or, at least that's the most logical explanation for the error. So now I'm ready to burst into childish tears and bawl for the loss of my beautiful stories...(cough "The one-thirty-six page novel and the other unfinished gem I was planning on taking the pains to publish...no lies...it was good shit! stories" cough) when I remembered it was Christmas.

Present opening ensued, and it was great fun, but muh STORIES! And then the whole fact my poor liddle compy Navi was dead...

And then I found the BOX.

The box to end all boxes.

I unwrap it...holding my breath...then break into loud, obnoxious, but totally time appropriate squealing as I see the blessed blue symbol of DELL.

DUDE! I got a brand new, I mean we're talking BRAND, SPANKING NEW DELL!

Yep. Authoress gots a purdy new toy... with Internet connection pending This means no more floppy uploads from Navi to Sir Arty downstairs...no more dealing with the painstaking slowness of Navi's processing... It's all right up in my desk, convenient as a spade to a weed-plagued gardener.

Now, to commence with the next chapter of Three Way!

**Three Way Tie**

**Chapter Twelve: Sun, Sand, and Swimsuits

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

Aoyou groaned and rolled over, slapping her palm down on the top of her portable alarm clock. Its insistent beeping had snapped her from the fogged stupor of sleep, and she longed to drift off again. But, no. Yelling downstairs was growing louder, and announced Shuichi's fast approach. Aoyou groaned again, flinging back the covers in a fit of annoyance.

"Aoyou! Wake up! Get outa bed! C'mon!"

"This house had better be on fire," Aoyou griped. "Because if it's not, then you have no good reason to stop me from hitting my Snooze button for the next three hours. It's a Saturday, you know."

"I know." Shuichi's voice sounded right outside her door, and she had only a second to throw her robe on before the knob turned and he burst inside.

"Are you awake?" The teen's eyes shone excitedly.

"No." Aoyou rubbed the grit from the corners of her eyes, scowling heavily. "It's only eight in the morning."

"I know!" Shuichi said insistently. "What better time to get ready to go to the beach!"

"Beach!" Aoyou stared at him sleepily. "It's too cold for swimming."

"Not at the Ocean Dome!"

"The what?"

"The Ocean Dome. C'mon, Aoyou, you've had to of heard of it..." Shuichi plopped down on her bed, eyes wide and childlike. "It's this super huge Dome in downtown Tokyo that has the largest indoor water park around."

"Shuichi, do you really think that we should go swimming?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Well, it's been a little...tense over the past couple of days." Aoyou said carefully. _You know, ever since we started molesting one another in the front doorway._

"So? Then isn't this the perfect time to go on an outing? To clear the air." Shuichi waved his hands around to emphasize his point.

"Okay, I'll bite." Aoyou sighed. "But I don't have...swimwear."

"That's why we gotta leave so early. I don't think Yuki has any swim trunks either. Come to think of it, I'm not sure where mine are either..." Shuichi scratched his chin. "But never mind, we'll pick some up on our way."

"What does Yuki think about this plan?"

"I don't know." Shuichi admitted. "He seemed a little grouchy this morning when I told him. But he's in the shower, so I guess he's planning on coming with us."

"Okay, I gotta get ready too."

"Cool." Shuichi didn't move.

"And if you don't get out of this room in the next five seconds, I'm gonna have to strip in front of you." Aoyou immediately regretted the words as she said them. It was a ploy that she used when her father came in to wake her up in the mornings, and it usually worked. But she wished she hadn't said _I'm gonna have to strip in front of you_ to Shuichi.

Shuichi blushed bright red, and scampered from the room, making Aoyou groan again, this time in embarrassment.

_Oh well._ Aoyou thought grimly. _It's not like I'll be here forever._

Half an hour later, Aoyou walked into the kitchen, a towel on her head and the sleep washed from her eyes. Yuki turned as she entered.

"Good morning, Aoyou." He faced foreword again, resting his elbows on the table and letting his eyes scan the newspaper he held.

"Good morning, Yuki." Aoyou hated the formality in their greetings. But there wasn't much she could do about it, so she shrugged unhappily and started to gather ingredients for French toast.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Yuki said, not turning to look at her.

"Do what?"

"Make every meal like you do."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're a guest here."

"Will you stop that!" Aoyou whirled around to face him angrily. "I know I'm a _guest_, but that doesn't mean I can't feel like I'm of any use around here!"

"Please lower your voice." Yuki said dispassionately.

"I won't lower my damn voice when you order me to like some child!" Aoyou nearly screamed.

Yuki quite calmly stood up, folding his newspaper slowly. Then, deliberately, he turned to face her. "Aoyou, calm down."

"I AM calm!" Aoyou glared at him.

"I highly doubt that." Yuki said smoothly, taking a step towards her.

"Highly doubt it, you say?" Aoyou spat at him. "Well, I highly doubt you're even human! You're some heartless, cold machine!"

"Resorting to petty insults now?" Yuki said, a hint of smugness in his voice. "Really, Aoyou, you're better than that."

"No, I really don't think I am better than that," Aoyou hissed out, "because it feels pretty damn good right now."

"You GUYS!" Shuichi's angry shout made them both turn around. The teen was standing at the doorway, tears threatening to overflow.

"You're always fighting, always bitching at one another! I try to plan one day, _one day_, that maybe we can all enjoy, and you two have to start it out with a cat fight!"

"Shu-" Yuki started, but Shuichi wasn't finished.

"Okay, so we all know that that night after Aoyou's boyfriend left was a little over the top, and we all know that it's been a little tense around here since then. But will you at least try to make things normal again!"

"Shuichi, I'm sorry." Aoyou said. She blew out a sigh. "It was a mistake to stay here in the first place, and I'm not helping anything by disagreeing with my host."

Aoyou gave a short bow to Yuki before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the kitchen.

_Three hours later_

"Woah." Aoyou stared up at the huge building in awe. A sign just outside the enormous parking lot declared that this was indeed the Ocean Dome Shuichi had been talking about.

Shuichi had recovered his good mood quickly. "C'mon, guys, lets get in there!"

"Uh, Shuichi, aren't you a little worried about people mobbing you?" Aoyou asked him.

"Nope!" Shuichi declared happily. "Today, the Dome is reserved for an American business party. About seventy foreign people will be here, and us. That's seventy people who won't have a single clue who I am."

"If it's reserved, how are we getting in?" Yuki questioned, a look of doubt hovering behind his brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, K spoke with the head of the Ocean Dome staff."

"Oh." That was all the answer any of them needed. Yuki knew from experience that K could be very persuasive, hand resting politely on the handle of his gun. Aoyou had heard the stories, even though she'd never met the man.

"Okay, I'm convinced." Aoyou announced.

"I am as well." Yuki sighed.

With an exuberant smile, Shuichi led them inside.

The woman at the front desk looked up and greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome to Ocean Dome. You must be the Shindou party."

""That's us!" Shuichi said cheerfully. He handed over the tickets K had secured for them, and took the wristbands she extended to him. He passed them around to Yuki and Aoyou before slipping on his own.

"Women's changing room is directly to your left, and the men's changing room is to your right. Enjoy your stay!" The woman chirped, sounding as if she repeated this mantra over and over again.

Aoyou turned down the hallway to the left, and pushed open the door clearly marked with a female sign. She entered it cautiously, steam from the showers billowing out to greet her.

Rows upon rows of lockers greeted her vision, and half of them were being used by a large group of chattering American women. Aoyou was embarrassed by the strange looks she was receiving, and quickly chose a locker close to the door. It made sense, seeing as Aoyou was the only one present who knew nobody, but it still brought a flush to her cheeks.

Her embarrassment only mounted as she found that her swimsuit was about twice as revealing as most of the women there. She was one of the few wearing a two piece, and hers was hands-down the least modest.

She had picked it out due to its color. A spring-time green made up most of the material, and it had a light blue stripe running horizontally across it. She slipped into it with a grimace, covering herself quickly with a towel.

"Honey, d'you work with North?" A woman had come up to her, scrutinizing her closely. She had a pretty oval face, walnut-brown hair, and sparkling hazel eyes. The most defining feature about her, however, was her height. She appeared to be some sort of a model, with super-long legs and a trim figure. Aoyou hadn't noticed her before, and saw with a small rush of relief that she was also wearing a highly revealing swimsuit.

"Uh...no." Aoyou said, switching to English.

"Oh. Good. I didn't recognize you, and I'd feel just horrible if I had forgotten your name. I'm Rochelle Simkidlet, CEO at North Industrial. Who're you?"

"Aoyou Tsumaru. I'm here for my..uh...boyfriend's birthday party." Aoyou improvised.

"He must be quite rich if you two got in here during our party." Rochelle said.

"Um...you could say that." Aoyou muttered.

"Who is he? Would I know 'em?" Rochelle asked, face friendly.

"I actually don't think you would." Aoyou said truthfully. She was quite beginning to like this American woman.

"Oh well. Sorry to cut this short, Aoyou, but my coworker wanted to challenge me to a margarita-drinking contest. I'm planning on winning." Rochelle gave her a wink. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

With that, Rochelle turned on one heel and strode, runway-style, down the short hall leading to the main swimming park.

Feeling a bit more confident about her swimming suit choice, Aoyou took off the towel and threw it over her shoulder, scooping up her little bag of sun screen and sun glasses in the same motion. Shuichi had told her that there were tanning lights illuminating the Ocean Dome, making it akin to the real sun. Aoyou slipped the sunglasses onto her head and strode down the hall, following Rochelle's path, though hardly as sexily.

Shuichi and Yuki had changed lighting fast, as men are prone to do. They hurried out before the rest of the men, and claimed sun chairs, throwing towels down on another for Aoyou.

"Why do women take so long changing?" Shuichi complained.

"They're indecisive on what to wear." Yuki answered automatically.

"But she's only got one option."

"Long wardrobe changes are fixed in a woman's brain from the moment they learn how to dress themselves. It doesn't matter if they're in a walk in closet or in a swimming pool changing room." Yuki drawled.

"Oh."

"Or, they just like the effect of making men...wait..." Yuki let the words die in his mouth as a familiar figure came striding out from the women's changing room

"Whoa...is that Aoyou?" Shuichi squinted at the woman.

"Let's see," Yuki stood up, and lifted a hand into the air to call the woman over. She saw his hand and waved back, breaking into a jog and coming over.

"It IS Aoyou." Shuichi said in wonderment. "Who knew she looked like that in a swimsuit?"

Aoyou came up, a big grin on her face. "This is awesome, Shuichi!"

"I'll say," Yuki murmured.

"What?" Aoyou turned to look at him.

"You look wonderful." Yuki said smoothly.

"T-Thanks." Aoyou stammered, a flush coloring her cheeks. Shuichi and Yuki watched as her eyes slid over them both, her blush deepening as she did so. "Y-Y-You guys look g-good, too."

"Thanks." Yuki and Shuichi said in a single voice.

"Oh, you two are so cute when you do that!" Aoyou squealed, throwing her arms around their necks, drawing them both in close. Shuichi stiffened momentarily as his chest and hers bumped in the exchange.

"Now, lets do some swimming!" Aoyou declared.

_Two hours later_

_Eiri Yuki_

Sitting on the "beach" at Ocean Dome, watching Shuichi and Aoyou have a splash fight, and sipping a pinea colada resulted in me being the most relaxed I've felt in days. I sighed happily, taking another long pull of liquor from the straw.

Shuichi and Aoyou hauled themselves from the water, breathless, laughing, and utterly drenched. They scrambled up the beach, trading friendly insults before sinking into beach chairs next to me.

"Who won?"

"I did!" Aoyou and Shuichi answered together. They turned to look at each other.

"No, I did!" They said in unison.

"No, you didn't!"

I started to laugh, a deep, belly laugh that I couldn't hold in. The two were glaring at one another, both unwilling to admit defeat at the other's hand.

"Will you two grow up?"

"I totally won." Aoyou pouted.

"Liar." Shuichi sneered.

"Okay, children, kiss and make up." I said absently, leaning back in my beach chair, reveling in the warmth of the Dome. It really was nice.

Movement beside me made me look over. I shook my head, half surprised and half knowing. Shuichi was leaning over Aoyou , kneeling on the soft sand of the Dome floor. His forefinger was tilting her chin up, and her hand rested tenderly on his forearm. Their lips met simply, and both of their eyes were closed.

I smiled to myself, leaning over to gently massage Shuichi's hair, and my other hand started to smooth over Aoyou's back. They broke apart at my touch.

"I think," I said softly, my grin widening. "That we should continue this...at home."

Shuichi and Aoyou exchanged glances. Aoyou's face broke into a wide, mischievous smile, and Shuichi started to grin excitedly.

"Yes, lets."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here. HAH! LEMON COMING IN NEXT CHAPPIE!

Oh dear. I have some work to do...heh...

Haha, sorry to cliffhang a little bit there, but now that Aavi (my new computer-of course I'm naming it!) is right here in me room, it'll be easier to fire out chapters easier.

We're almost done! I planned originally on fifteen chapters, and it'll be (hopefully, if I don't get carried away) fifteen chapters when the story ends. ONLY THREE MORE TO GO!

Review, and a Happy New Year to y'all!


	13. A Little Side Note

Authoress here.

Can you believe it? After we all feared the worst, assumed Three-Way had been eaten by fanfiction and forever lost, it RETURNS!

All of this was made possible by my new personal savior and hero, **Kuja2001**. Without Kuja's saving of all of the chapters and so graciously emailing them to me, I would have never seen any of them again. So thank you so very, very much!

As for the lemon for which this story was deleted for, I will **not** be reposting that. If you'd like to read it, leave a review with your email address and I will gladly send it to you.

Chapter posts will be resuming shortly and thank you once again to all of my reviewers and to Kuja2001!

Authoress out.


	14. A Lesson in Regret

Authoress here.

Okay, I'm back and ready to post. And I'm sick, so I'm home from school and hacking up bits of-

ANYWAYS! Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to my partner in health, JewelValentine. We're both at home sick, and posting chapters like mad things.

Onto the chappy!

Side Note: This takes place after the lemon. If you haven't read it, we learn that afterwards Aoyou is feeling really guilty about loosing her virginity to two gay men and before marriage and all that.

**Three Way Tie  
Chapter Fourteen: A Lesson in Regret

* * *

_Gravitation_ **

_About one week later_

"I'm home!" Shuichi's voice rang through the house as the front door slammed behind him.

"Good afternoon," Aoyou called from the kitchen. She was still clad in her work attire, and was hurriedly putting a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Now what did we tell you?" Shuichi sounded slightly exasperated as he entered the kitchen. "You don't have to cook every meal!"

"Don't you like it when I cook?" She sounded slightly annoyed by his comment. He withdrew immediately.

"Of course I like it when you cook." He moved into the kitchen, taking her hips in his hands, holding her to him. "You cook wonderfully."

"Thank you." Aoyou sounded somewhat cold. Shuichi let go and started for the hallway, confused. Ever since last week, when they had…well, Aoyou had been distant with both of them since then. Yuki reasoned it was because she was sore, but Shuichi doubted it. He remembered the pain from his first time, but the glow of happiness had been worth it.

"Hey, Yuki," Shuichi said dispiritedly as he passed the open door to Yuki's office. The clicking of keys told the teen that Yuki was hard at work.

"Hey," The keystrokes stopped briefly and the older man leaned around the doorway to peer into the hall. "Good day?"

"Yeah." Shuichi leaned against the lintel. "Press conference went smoothly, not too many awkward questions."

"Good. Damned nosey reporters." Yuki snorted in disgust. "Hey, Shuichi, I've got something to show you."

"Eh? What?" Shuichi watched as Yuki pulled a stack of paper from a drawer at his desk.

"Read it."

Shuichi took the offered papers and looked at the first one. It wasn't written in kanji, but in a print he couldn't read.

"I don't get it."

"It's English." Yuki said. "Translated. Aoyou finished it last night."

"That's cool." Shuichi shrugged, and then quietly closed the door, shutting the two of them inside of his office. "Yuki, what's wrong with Aoyou? I don't get it. She's been acting this way for awhile now."

"You know women, Shuichi," Yuki said dismissively. "She'll get all hot and bothered about not being a virgin anymore, and after awhile the guilt will wear off and she'll be back for more."

"Really?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Yuki said. He sighed, watching the teen's doubtful face. "Listen, Shuichi, if you don't believe me, just wait a couple more days. Then, after a nice fuck you'll be convinced."

"You make it sound so lewd, Yuki," Shuichi said with a smile. The older man's confidence had lightened his conscience quite a bit. He felt much better, relying on Yuki's vast experience for answers.

"Dinner'll be ready in ten," Aoyou called. She sounded stiff, as if she needed sleep.

"One good fuck and she'll be back to normal." Yuki promised. "now why don't you run down to the kitchen and put on your puppy dog act and help her set the table."

"Huh?"

"You know, big, sappy expression of adoration. Women kill for that look."

"Oh." Shuichi plastered on a simpering expression. "This?"

"That." Yuki gave him a buffet to the back of the head. "Now go."

_Aoyou Tsumaru_

After dinner, I made an excuse that I wasn't feeling well and I escaped to my room. Being there with them, having to watch them, having to know that I- that I had recently slept with them made me feel slightly ill to my stomach.

I still love them, I know that much. It's just…this cascading feeling of guilt and self-loathing is terrible. After what should have been one of the happiest days of my life, I feel miserable.

They were trying so hard to make me feel better, and that only made it worse. I had to talk to a third party, someone impartial.

Himoru. Even if she wasn't my best of friends, I could still talk to her.

_At Himoru's home_

"Thank you." I tipped a thousand yen into the cab driver's hand as he pulled up in front of Himoru's apartment.

"Would you like me to wait for you, miss?" The cabby asked. "It's a little late for you to be waiting for a taxi alone."

"Thanks, but my friend will probably get me home safe." I smiled at the cabby, who touched the brim of his baseball cap before driving off into the deepening night.

I only had to knock once on the door before it flew open, revealing Himoru. "Come on in, hon."

I had called her earlier to tell her I was coming, so she already had two mugs of tea sitting on her coffee table.

"What's wrong?" She demanded the instant we sat down. "You look like someone told you they ran out of chocolate."

I sat there for a few seconds before bursting into tears. She put her arm around my shoulder and sat there for a half hour as I sobbed out the entire story, leaving no detail out. Well, I didn't describe EVERYTHING, but enough to get the drift.

"And now I feel just terrible." I blew my nose of an offered tissue. She sat quietly, patting my back in a comforting manner.

"Well," Himoru said, all matter of fact, "You still love them both, right?"

I nodded, mascara tracing down my face in two little rivers.

"But you still feel guilty."

I nodded again.

"Maybe you should give yourself a little space." Himoru suggested. "After awhile, everything will sort themselves out."

I nodded again, and took a sip of tea. It was cold by now, but it still tasted good. "Now, Himoru, you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

She rubbed my back comfortingly. "Of course not. This is too big for ordinary gossip."

"I'm sorry for punching you back in middle school." I sniffled. The thought had occurred to me, and after how nice she was being, I felt sorry about it.

She laughed. "Now don't you go on about that, my dear! It was a good conversation piece, that black eye. Remember Brian Frane, that cute boy from the junior year? He asked me about it and we ended up going out to the football game together."

"Really? I don't remember that." I scratched my head.

We spent another hour reminiscing about high school, until I reluctantly called up another taxi. Talking with Himoru had cleared up a lot of things for me, one of which was the clearest: I needed to go home. Not home to Yuki and Shuichi, but back to America.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress right smack dab on the dingy…here.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review…..YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	15. Airborne Prophet

Authoress here.

Sorry it's been forever since the last update, but the muse had left me for some time. Now it's back, from outer space, it just walked in and had that same sad look upon its face….

AHEM!

Does anyone remember when I said Three-Way was only going to be fifteen chapters? Yeah, well, I lied. This story IS winding down; however, it's not over until it's over!

Now, onto the trials and tribulations of Three-Way!

**Three Way Tie  
Chapter Fifteen: Airborne Prophet

* * *

_Gravitation_**

"What the hell?"

The house was empty; Yuki didn't particularly care that he was speaking aloud to no one. In fact, the mere happenstance of the house being empty was what made him swear. The empty house meant Aoyou wasn't home yet. And when Yuki had gone up to her room to investigate, he had sworn loudly when he saw the bed neatly turned down, the carpet vacuumed, the mirror dusted, and a small note resting on the pillow. Other than that, Aoyou's room had returned to its original state: an empty guest bedroom.

Now the note was crumpled in his right fist. The left fist was slammed into the wall of his office, where he had gone for refuge and a spot of gin or rum, whatever he had in his desk drawer. Then, in a sudden state of self-calm, Yuki un-crumpled the note and smoothed it out so he could examine it again.

_Dearest Yuki and Shuichi, _

I'm sorry. This isn't your faults, it's mine. I've got to go home and sort things out. Please don't be angry, I have to do this.

Aoyou

"Yuuuuuuuuuuki! Aoyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I'm HOOOOOOMEEEE!" Shuichi's carefree tones rang through the house, making Yuki grit his teeth in annoyance. And also to not let out the howl of rage and frustration that was threatening his seemingly temporary state of previous calm and self-control.

Stalking down the hall, Yuki cut a foreboding figure. Shuichi, in his ignorant bliss, was singing Spicy Marmalade at the top of his lungs, voice sounding rock-star quality, mirroring his happy mood. Usually Yuki had slight consideration in damaging these moods of complete and idiotic joy, but the situation made his empathy, if not completely disappear altogether, diminish by a copious amount.

"Shuichi, stop that racket."

Shuichi shut up immediately, puppy-like in his obedience.

"Read this."

"Huh?" Automatically the teen reached out and took the note, and his large amethyst eyes scanned the paper, growing wider and wider in horror.

Grimly Yuki locked eyes with Shuichi, whose own were rapidly filling with tears.

"She's….?"

"Gone." Yuki said shortly, taking the note back. His self-calm was gone, and he ripped the note in two. That didn't sate his anger in the least, so he continued decimating the paper until it fell like confetti to the floor.

"But why?" The teen's voice was full of hurt and innocent disbelief.

"'She has to sort things out,'" Yuki quoted, feeling rather vindictive but also loath to show it. "'Don't be angry, she has to do this.'"

Shuichi wiped the stray droplets of moisture coming from his eyes with the back of one hand. Hearing Yuki parrot the letter back in a maddeningly steady voice wasn't helping the teen's shock.

"What did we do?"

"I don't know, do I look like a mind-reader!" Yuki snapped. To see Shuichi crying when Yuki felt like doing so as well made him feel helpless and furious. "Leave me alone, I have a deadline."

With that, Yuki turned on one heel and stalked back down the hall. Shuichi heard the office door slam with enough force to dislodge the hinges. Tears running even more freely down his face, Shuichi sank to the floor, sobbing among the shreds of Aoyou's parting shot.

_Aoyou Tsumaru _

Ten-thirty that evening, on an American Airline plane bound for North Dakota

I had been seated next to an older man, whose laugh lines carved deep into his face around his mouth and his eyes. His eyes were pale blue, and trustworthy, for as long as I saw them. It had been two hours since I had switched planes in Hawaii, and the older gentleman next to me had slept for an hour and at least fifty minutes.

Now I sat staring out the window, as I had been for most of the flight. The stars were so much brighter above the light pollution and the cloud cover, but they had failed to enrapture me for long. I was back in my mind's eye, replaying everything, every moment I had spent with the yin and yang of the male race; Shuichi and Yuki.

"Stare too long and your eyeballs will dry out." A raspy old voice next to me startled me from my stupor, and I jumped a little.

It was the older gentleman seated next to me, finally awake. I noted with relief the thin ribbon of drool that had been sliding over his lip for about an hour had been wiped away.

"Sorry if I frightened you," the old man continued. "But you seem like you could use a friendly ear."

I laughed a little politely. "Thank you, sir, but I'm not in the talking mood."

He regarded me curiously for a moment, and it took me awhile to figure out why. Then I realized I had answered in a mix of Japanese and English, referring to him as "ojii-san," politely calling him "elderly sir." Overall, I had stated, "Ojii-san, arigato, no wa sugu emotional speaking."

"I mean," I hastily corrected myself in understandable English, "I'm not really in the mood for talking."

"Might I just know one thing?"

_Perv._ The word was in my head before I could stop it. Partially to cover my own internal embarrassment, I nodded.

"Did you love him?"

"What?" I whipped around to stare at him. He had a slightly smug look on his face, and his blue eyes twinkled disarmingly.

"Well? Am I right?"

I got the feeling this guy wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave in. I sighed. "Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Which one?" I said it before I realized how that sounded. The older gentleman's eyes widened slightly, and an amused look came onto his face.

"There are two?"

I don't know how he did it, but the old guy started me talking. It felt better once I had begun, and the words kept coming like water over a falls. The ache that had taken up most of my stomach (and my appetite, though that might have been just the airplane food) slowly dissipated as I poured my entire story, beginning to end, out to the complete stranger I had met two hours ago. Famous incognito gay couple, threesome, and all.

I can really be a careless idiot sometimes. This was certainly one of those times.

"So," The old man said thoughtfully, with the air of some great mind at hard work. "Guilt has overcome your love."

I nodded miserably. Reliving the past month and a half all inside of my head had been bad enough. Now I had to get analyzed and scolded for it.

But instead of a lecture on how the whole business was my fault, how I should have kept my head instead of getting caught up in the whirlwind of emotion; no, the man did something totally unexpected.

He turned to me, took my cheeks in his gnarled old hands and kissed my forehead. Then, looking straight into my eyes, he spoke to me very softly.

"We all make mistakes, Aoyou. But sometimes what seems like a mistake is only a test of strength, ingenuity, bravery and love.

"Perhaps what you need right now isn't in your parents' house. Perhaps what you don't need is Alex doting over you, I don't know. But, perhaps what you need isn't even somewhere in the United States. But maybe, just maybe, this trip back to a safe place will show you that you liked it better on the edge of danger."

"Or," he continued. "You'll feel like you'd rather live with what you know to be comfortable, safe, and warm. Following routines makes a lot of people feel safe, and maybe that's what you'll find you want."

He sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes. I sat there stupidly, mouth open and eyes blank in shock. After about a minute of not moving, he spoke again.

"Whatever you do, Aoyou, do not forget that you have been loved more deeply than is possible to top by two men that have made you very happy. Even if you choose the normal comforts of your old life, I have a feeling they will never forget you. And if you choose them, I would bet my life they'd choose you back."

I closed my mouth and my eyes, tears squeezing out from beneath my eyelids. The older man's words had brought them to the surface, and all of the decisions I had made from coming to Japan and leaving it stood out in sharp, semi-painful relief. Were they all mistakes?

Or were they tests?

Was I making the first good choice of my adventure?

Or the first big mistake?

I turned to say something to the older man, but a snore cut me off before I opened my mouth, and I grinned a little. While I had sat thinking, he had fallen asleep again.

_Five-thirty a.m. _

We got off of the airplane together, me carrying the older man's carry-on duffel as well as my own backpack. He was going one way while I was going another, so we parted at the terminal. He gave my forehead another kiss, collected his duffel from me and shuffled off towards the coffee stand. I waved, turned, and started towards the main airport.

It wasn't until I had called a taxi to take me home that I realized I had never gotten the old man's name.

"Damn." I swore softly, more of a sigh than an actual curse. I wanted to properly thank him; his advice had really gotten me thinking. But now I didn't really have a choice of where I was going next- the taxi was taking me to my parents five minutes down the freeway from the airport.

There, I would think.

**End Chapter

* * *

Authoress being annoying at the end of the chapter.**

I hope this was worth the wait!

REVIEW!


	16. Time and Space

Authoress here.

BAD AUTHORESS! I haven't posted in what seems like forever, gomen, gomen!

(Whacks head) It figures that I would give the "villain" in this story, Alex DuFrense, the same name as my bishie. I started the story before we started seeing one another, and now I'm really glad he doesn't read fanfiction. I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO OCCUR!

Heh heh….on with the chapter…

**A Three Way Tie  
Chapter Sixteen: Time and Space

* * *

**

_Gravitation _

Tsumaru home

"Aoyou!" A red-haired woman flew out of the doorway and smothered her daughter in a tight hug. Aoyou let her suitcase hit the ground as she hugged her mother back.

"Hey, Mom." Aoyou murmured into her mother's shoulder.

"What brings you back to the States?" Rosemary Tsumaru released her daughter, wiping misting eyes.

"Just some stuff." Aoyou said feebly. "Home sick, really."

"Well, don't stand out on the doorstep like some stranger!" Rosemary declared. "Oh, wait until your father gets home, he'll be so thrilled to see you! As a matter of fact, we were just talking about you yesterday…"

Aoyou let her mother babble on as she followed her into the familiar rambler she had lived in for the early part of her life. The old white shutters were still in need of paint, and the organized chaos of her mother's famous garden sprawled over the compact front lawn. It felt good to be home, no matter the circumstance of her return.

"We tried to keep your room the same for times like these, when you came to visit." Rosemary said over her shoulder. She opened the door to Aoyou's old room and stepped in. Aside from a few boxes pushed against the wall, it was exactly the way Aoyou remembered it.

"I'll let you settle in, dear, then come on out and we'll have some tea." Rosemary beamed at Aoyou, and sniffled a little. "Oh, your father and I have missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom." Aoyou gave her mother's cheek a kiss before turning to her suitcase. She frowned. She was unsure of just how long she would be staying in America; maybe a week or two, or maybe she would rent out her old apartment and continue school.

Aoyou pushed the suitcase under her bed, unwilling to face the reason she had come back to America. _I'll deal with it when I need too,_ she decided.

Aoyou walked down the hallway to the kitchen, were Rosemary was putting a kettle on the stovetop.

"Earl Gray or Amonatsu?" Rosemary held up two boxes of teabags for her daughter's inspection.

"Um, I think I've had enough Japanese tea for right now." Aoyou said carefully. "I'll take the Earl Gray."

"How long are you visiting for?" Rosemary bustled around the kitchen, getting two old mugs from the cupboard.

"Not sure." Aoyou cringed a little at the question, but managed to evade really answering. "My job really doesn't designate where I have to live, Miss Mizuki agreed to send me all the editing and translating work she needed via email."

"How exciting!" Rosemary smiled. "A real translating job, just like you dreamed! Tell me, how was it, living back in Japan?"

"Interesting." Aoyou accepted the mug her mother extended to her, dipping the teabag into the hot water. "Everyone was really friendly; I didn't feel like a niguen at all."

"Remind me what a niguen is," Rosemary furrowed her brow. "After all those years of taking Japanese and having your father try to teach me, I can hardly remember a thing."

"It's a foreigner." Aoyou explained. "My first night there, though..." She stopped with a grin, remembering how naively she had been walking down a dark street, clutching directions and a suitcase. Her grin faded; however, as she remembered the house she had gone up to in an attempt to dissuade the thugs following her.

Yuki's eyes had been so cold, his voice so alluring, his kiss so forceful. Aoyou stared at her mug, chewing on her lower lip a little.

"Dear, is something wrong?"

"No!" Aoyou looked up. "It's just…well, my first night, I couldn't find Himoru's home. I was being followed, so I just went up to a random house and hoped they'd let me in."

"Did they?"

"Yes." Aoyou sighed. "A single guy lived there, and I found out he was a romance novelist. I actually am the assistant to his editor, now. He sort of helped me get the job."

"Single, hmm?" Rosemary's eyes twinkled in amusement. "How did that turn out?"

"Not like you think." Aoyou said truthfully. "There was an attraction, yes, but then there was his…friend."

"Oh?"

"Yuki-san was friends with this famous J-pop singer, Shuichi Shindou." Aoyou felt herself going a little red as she doctored the actual story. "And Shuichi was very kind as well."

"Shuichi Shindou." Rosemary said thoughtfully. "I do believe I've heard that name before….He's in Omichi, isn't he?"

Aoyou started at the name of the band. "Omichi" was Bad Luck in Japanese. "How d'you know about Bad Luck, Mom?"

"Is that what that word means?" Rosemary laughed. "You've got to be very brave to name your band "Bad Luck," hmm? Oh, your father's been bringing home strange CDs again, like when you were smaller. He's currently debating with work friends who is the hottest music item over in Japan- They're stuck over this Omichi band, a man named Gackt or something, and this woman, Utada Hikaru."

"Dad's at it again?" Aoyou set her mug down, grinning. In the basement, Shigurutsu Tsumaru had a room dedicated to his Japanese collection. He loved buying touristy things from Japan, including some more expensive items, like the three piece samurai sword set. On one wall he had his Japanese CD collection, which expanded every time he visited his homeland.

"Yes." Rosemary rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "But back to your story, dear, did you have relations with either?"

"Sort of." Aoyou fidgeted a little before telling her mother a highly altered version of the events that led to a full color photo of Shuichi and herself kissing on _Watoshi no Tokyo's _front cover.

"How exciting!" Rosemary got up to pour some more warm water into their mugs. "That was some quick thinking, dear."

"I really wasn't thinking." Aoyou confessed. "But that's as far as anything ever went." The lie caught in her throat briefly, and she took a sip of tea to avoid the uncomfortable passion alighting in her stomach.

_The lines of light on the wall from the setting sun through the blinds. _

The warm breath on her neck, her shoulder.

The irresistible press of warm, sweaty flesh.

The bursts of pain, followed by immense relief and satisfaction.

Aoyou couldn't help but turn the event longingly over in her mind, remembering the bittersweet evening and the cruel realities of morning. She bit back a sob, and blinked furiously to keep her eyes from watering.

"Dear?" Her mother's voice was concerned. "You don't look so well."

"Jet-lag." Aoyou managed out. "I think I oughta lay down for a bit."

"Alright, dear. Anytime you want me to wake you?"

"No, I won't be sleeping long."

"Okay then, dear." Rosemary gave her daughter a swift kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."

_That evening _

Aoyou Tsumaru

I slept so soundly, I was surprised I didn't sleep through the night. I woke up with a Post-It note stuck to my forehead, my father's trademark move when he left notes.

**Hey kiddo, **

Nice to have you back home! I hope you wake up from your coma, for I have some friends coming tonight to join us in a welcome home FEAST for you.

Baka-Papa-chan

I grinned, and slipped out of bed. It was only five or so, too early for dinner. I decided to risk a shower before going downstairs.

Five minutes later I had wound my hair up into a wet bun, not wanting to bother with blow-drying it. Slipping on jeans and a modernized haori, I pounded down the stairs.

"Konichiwa, mesume-chan!" A large, bald someone barreled into me as I reached the bottom of the stairs, hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

"BAKA!" I roared. "Are you trying to kill your only daughter!"

"Aoyou-chan, you just returned from Japan, I had expected you to be stuck in the language!" Shigurutsu Tsumaru, my father, released me and frowned in mock anger. "I was looking forewords to a lively conversation!"

"Fine." I stuck my tongue out. "Irasshaimase, marutamago atama ahou." Roughly translating to "Good meeting, you egg-headed fool."

"Marumotto uyauyashii tame marukorou." You should be more respectful to your elders.

"Korou shisan waizu, kaimu chichikusai!" Elder implies wiser, not more immature!

"Okay, you two, stop fighting when I can't understand what profanities you're using!" Mom bustled into the hall, shaking her head as we fell over ourselves laughing. The doorbell rang, and she turned on her heel to go answer it.

"Who exactly did you invite?" I questioned Dad in English. He only grinned mysteriously, mussing up my hair.

"You'll see."

That was never good.

I followed him into the kitchen, where Mom was leading our guests.

"Aoyou!"

For the second time in five minutes, someone ran hell bent for leather into me, only this time whoever it was brought their lips crushing down onto mine.

Oh. It was Alex. How fun.

Then, as he released me, it hit me. He thought that Yuki, Shuichi and I were having an orgy! And now, the story was partially true! If he spilled anything to my parents-!

"Hello, Alex." I gave him a week grin, massaging my poor lip.

"Aoyou?" I stiffened in shock as another familiar voice sounded. Peering over Alex's shoulder, I saw the old man from the plane standing in my mother's kitchen!

"Aoyou, I can't believe you've never met! This is my father, James DuFresne." Alex gave me a huge grin, but I was lost for words. The old man, the one who I had confessed everything to, was the father of the boyfriend I had, in essence, cheated on with two gay men!

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Heh. Heh. Oh, what fun it is to authoress such stories!

Review, please!


	17. Rock and a hard Place

Authoress here.

You all totally owe me. Here I am SLAVING away over this new chapter, the very eventide afore I fly off to exotic places for Spring Break.

I know, I know, boo-hoo for me. I'm writing a chapter in a story I love before I go off on vacation. Okay, so I'm not as melodramatic as I sound at times.

JewelValentine, if you print this story off and show it to real-live Alex, there will be PAIN. Lots and lots of PAIN. He's already read **one** of my…erm…more questionable stories and I'd like that number to stay the same. He still thinks I'm innocent……..(shifty eyes…) Just a friendly, happy-go-lucky reminder to a dear sister of mine.

So, here goes, the last chapter for at least a week. (There is no way my parents will let me type a chapter on the hotel computer….they'll chain me to a beach chair or something horrific like that.)

Chappie numba seventeen comin' right up!

**Three Way Tie  
Chapter Seventeen: Rock and a Hard Place

* * *

_Gravitation_**

Shuichi's voice was soulful, and the rich vibrato tone of his voice had a throbbing sorrow behind it. If he were singing a ballad or a more mournful tune, that tone would have been perfect. Unfortunately, the songBad Luck wasworking on was a techno remix of "Glaring Dream," an already upbeat song.

"Shuichi!" Hiro half screamed, smacking his forehead with his palm. "This isn't working!"

"I'm sorry!" The pink-haired teen wailed. "I'm trying!"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SING?" K's voice sounded over their headsets. "Don't know if you knew, but we do have deadlines in the music business!"

"Just give us a second, K." Hiro snapped, uncharacteristically harsh. "Listen, Shuichi, it hasn't been three days since she's left and you're still hung up over her? You knew it wasn't going to last!"

Shuichi glared at Hiro hotly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "You don't know anything!"

"Shuichi," Hiro said again, more gently. "Try to get over this. You still have Yuki, ne?"

"Yeah," Shuichi sniffled.

"And you don't know if Aoyou permanently left- Oh, don't start crying again!" Hiro said desperately as tears fell down Shuichi's face at Aoyou's name. "All I'm saying is you don't know anything for sure, right? So don't let it get to you until you have some facts!"

Shuichi ran a hand across his damp cheeks and dabbed at his eyes before responding. "I'm sorry I'm sucking right now."

"You don't suck at singing, kid," K drawled through their headsets. "Y'just suck at this particular song."

"Thanks, K." Hiro said sarcastically. "Just what he needed to hear."

"By the way, Shuichi," K said. "Yuki called, and gave me a message to give to you. Once we get this song finished, you can call him back."

Shuichi visibly perked up at this and nodded to Sugaru to restart the song. The younger man grinned and slammed his fingers down on the keys, creating a seventh chord with one hand and manning the synthesizer's drums with the other.

Hiro grinned as well, and jammed his guitar pick across the strings in the opening chords of the techno beat. Shuichi took a deep breath, and then sang clearly into the microphone extending down from the ceiling.

The song went perfectly, Shuichi managing to muster up the energy to make the fast-paced song sound as perky as intended. Once it was over, he skipped from the recording room and ran to find K.

"The message?"

"What message?" K blinked innocently. It was not convincing.

"Yuki's message." Shuichi said, gritting his teeth.

"I'm your manager. I do whatever it takes to make you sing, and sing well." K shrugged, a wicked grin on his face.

"There was no message?"

"Sorry."

"My life is a swirling vortex of disappointment and sorrow!" Shuichi wailed as he ran towards the men's bathroom. K grinned, and shrugged again at Hiro, who had followed Shuichi to the glass wall room.

"At least his drama has style." K snickered. Hiro merely sighed and shook his head before going off in pursuit of Shuichi.

_Aoyou Tsumaru _

If only aliens existed. Then they could swoop down and abduct me. Or an earthquake should find a fault line beneath North Dakota and swallow me whole. Anything would be better than standing in front of James DuFrense, Alex's father and my confessor on the plane ride home, waiting for him to spill the beans to my family and my…boyfriend? I guess I never officially dumped him….

My heart sped up as James walked forewords, eyes boring into mine. I cringed as he moved his hand, half expecting him to slap me.

_Not like I wouldn't deserve a good, firm bitch-slap from him._

But James just held his hand up for me to shake. Gingerly, and somewhat bewildered, I shook it.

"Alex has told me so much about you." James said simply. "It's very nice to finally meet you." There was a curious closed look behind his eyes, and a rushing load of guilt swept over me. Apparently, he wasn't planning on humiliating and shaming me in front of everyone else, but I almost wished he would, simply to ease my conscience.

"Well, I've got dinner on the table, so let's eat!" Rosemary suggested brightly. James still had my hand, Alex was beaming at me like I had done something of high merit, and my father was looking at James strangely, most likely wondering why he hadn't released me yet. But Alex and my father followed my mother into the dinning room adjacent to the kitchen.

"Aoyou, if you wouldn't mind showing me to your bathroom before we get started on this wonderful meal." James said loudly, so that the others could hear. With a sinking feeling, I realized he wanted to talk with me privately.

"Sure. Follow me." I said feebly, and I turned back into the hall.

The sound of James' chuckles made me stop and spin on my heel. There he was, giggling and laughing at me.

"What?" I was confused.

"Oh, this is too much!" James managed out between bursts of giggles. "Your face, your reaction, everything!"

"Wha-"

"I've never seen- oh haha- someone get so white so- haha- fast!" His face was wrinkled up in mirth.

"But-"

"Aoyou, you must have forgotten some of the finer details of our conversation on the plane." He had calmed down enough to speak without interruption, but a wide grin still split his face. "You forgot that you told me all about Alex. When he came to Japan, to Yuki's home!"

I stared, replying the conversation in my mind.

"-_And then Alex, remember me telling you about him? Yeah, well he came to Japan, found out where I was staying, and charged over to Yuki's house late one night! He saw Shuichi, and nearly leapt at his throat, if Yuki hadn't of held him back…"_

"Oh no." I hid my face in my hands, to hide the burning red color from him. I had described the entire encounter to James, who had sat, straight-faced, through the entire thing.

"Oh yes." James grinned again. Then, his face softened. "Aoyou, I knew then that the business with Yuki and Shuichi had happened while Alex was still under the impression that you and he were together. But my advice is still the same."

I stared at him, lowering my hands. Even after I basically screwed his son over (in the figurative sense) he still had the grace to give me unbiased advice. This man was certainly amazing.

"And, now that you know my connection to Alex, I feel more secure in what I'm asking you now. Don't get back together with my son. He's got good intentions, no matter what an idiot he can be, and he doesn't deserve to be your rebound."

My face turned red again. So he WAS sorta mad at me anyways.

"And, Aoyou, he's not the sort of person I can see a fiery, adventurous person like yourself settling down with. Alex is young; he'll get over it and find someone more suited to him. Go back to Japan, and sort out your fears with the two men I know you still love."

His voice was final, and he turned and went back into the kitchen, leaving me confused and frozen in the hallway.

_Gravitation_

"Um, Yuki?" Mizuki peered at the irate author in front of her. "This ending is sort of….violent, for you."

"Does it not suit you?" Yuki's voice was silkily dangerous.

Mizuki hastily tried to pacify him. "No, it's just…unexpected. And it's not a romance novel. Sure, there are some romantic parts in the middle, but not your usual big, steamy, heady finish."

"What's so unexpected?"

Mizuki chose her words carefully, knowing the wrong one could garner a vicious response from the easily angered man. "Well, I was expecting a sex scene where Sunou, Shuro and Yahio all make love together, not for Sunou to get herself violently raped and killed by the burglar from the alleyway bit."

"Well, I decided not to play the predictable, fluff-writing fool." Yuki snapped, thoroughly wishing he had scraped the project altogether.

"Well, I'll edit it a final time and set it to press." Mizuki said briskly. She hesitated, and then added, "And I'll send a copy to Miss Tsumaru to translate."

"No you won't." Yuki's response was short.

"Why not?" Mizuki said innocently.

"I don't want that fucking bitch-whore reading my work. I don't value her opinion or her help." Yuki snarled. He stood so abruptly his chair clattered over backwards, and then stormed from Mizuki's office.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here in body and somewhat in mind.

I'll dream up what'll happen next while I'm sun-basking in Florida, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Geronimo, I'm flattered that you reviewed, especially as it isn't your habit to do so. I'm so glad you enjoyed Three Way!  
Megumi and Darkless, thanks for the review via email for the thirteenth chapter. It was very nice to receive such awesome feedback!  
L2SET, I apologize for nearly giving you a heart-attack over the last chapter…what can I do when the muses in my head start threatening me?  
Saint Lucifer, once I finish it, Three Way is going up on the site you suggested. Thanks for the idea and the reviews.  
Guren, domo for your steady support of Three Way. I always know I can count on a review from one of my most supportive readers!  
Vampiress and Spotbunnigirl, I'm so very happy you both like Three Way!  
Insanehumor, your review made me laugh. Thanks for reading!  
To everyone who reviewed asking for the lemon chapter, thanks for defying Fanfiction and wanting to see the lemon anyways. You're all freaking awesome. And somewhat dirty. We can all use a little bit of that in our lives, ne?  
Importantly, thanks to ThePerpetuallyAnnoyedEiriYuki, formally known as Kuja2001. YOU MADE IT ALL HAPPEN!w00t!  
And always, to my three buddies from school and fanfiction, FierceOne, LadyKatsu and JewelValentine. (Who isn't printing this story off…..Right?)

Thanks for those two chapters you put up, LadyKatsu! And Suspender-straps took first at the meet this morning, and Rena Pae (coughs) got sixth. I sucked it up. WheeeeeE!


	18. Hurdles and Barriers

Authoress here.

Back from Florida, a little more freckly, and glad to be home. (Huggles home.)

I got quite the interesting set of reviews for Three Way, which I would briefly like to touch upon. To whomever left the anonymous reviews stating that they were displeased (to put it nicely) about Three Way being reposted after they had worked oh so hard to get it deleted, I would like to say that I appreciate your opinion, but I would rather you not leave derogatory comments about someone other than myself on reviews concerning a work of mine. It is no fault of ThePerpetuallyAnnoyedEiriYuki (kuja2001) that this story was reposted; I am deeply grateful for their random act of kindness, and I am highly disappointed that this anonymous reviewer would say such things about someone who had the intention to help a fellow fanfiction member out.

In brief, if you have qualms with my story, then take them up with me. Leave kuja2001 or any other of my reviewers out of it. I would be glad to exchange emails with whomever left these reviews to discuss their issues with Three Way like civilized people, as long as it concerns me and me alone.

Remember, no one is forcing you to read this! Thanks.

Anyways, for those who DO wish to read, onto the chappie!

I do not own the lyrics for "No Style" (no duh) and repeat Jewel Valentine's sentiment: If I'm posting on FANFICTION, why would I own anything I write about? (Aside from original characters, but you get what I'm not saying too eloquently…)

**A Three Way Tie  
Chapter Eighteen: Hurdles and Barriers**

**

* * *

_Gravitation _**

Aoyou picked at her food, glancing every now and then at James, who ate placidly, exchanging small talk with her parents. She tried to focus on what they were saying, but Alex's foot kept rubbing at her calf, making it hard to concentrate. For what seemed like the umpteenth time she shifted out of his reach, sending a glare across the table. He responded with an innocent and somewhat goofy smile.

_This is torture!_ Aoyou groaned inwardly. She dipped her bread roll in the cooling gravy on her plate and took a halfhearted bite. The food was excellent, but Aoyou couldn't eat.

James had told her to go back to Japan, work it out with Shuichi and Yuki. At the mere thought of what that suggestion entailed Aoyou squirmed inwardly, unconsciously brushing her sweaty palms on her pant leg. To face Yuki's fury, and Shuichi's wide-eyed expression of hurt….

"Aoyou…?" Her father's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." Aoyou jumped to attention. "What?"

"I asked you if Gackt put out anything during your stay." Shigurutsu repeated patiently.

"Er, I don't remember." Aoyou said distantly. "I really wasn't into Gackt."

"But you met someone from Bad Luck, ne?" Shigurutsu pressed.

Aoyou smiled faintly. "I met Bad Luck, Dad. Shuichi-k-I mean, Shindou-san, Nakano-san, and Fujisaki-san were all introduced, because Shindou-san and Yuki-san are friends."

"And you know Yuki-san how?"

"He's the writer I assist Miss Mizuki with." Aoyou said.

"Daiban!" Aoyou's father swore softly. "I wish I could met them. Meiyo, ebento ware!"

"Dad, you're lapsing into Japanese again." Aoyou reminded her father, who grinned sheepishly and shrugged apologetically.

"Shuichi Shindou?" Alex asked, eyes narrowed. Aoyou's heart leapt into her throat. Alex had nearly throttled the teen when they had met, all over the picture on _Watoshi no Tokyo_. He might say something-!

Moving quickly, Aoyou poked him hard in the knee with her toe. He started, and glanced over at her. She gave the barest of head shakes, her eyes pleading. He studied her emotionlessly.

"Yes, Shuichi Shindou. Musical genius if there ever was one." Shigurutsu boasted. "If you like, I'll just go and grab…one of the good ones….."

Letting his sentence trail off, Shigurutsu darted from the table, heading in the direction of the basement stairway. Rosemary shook her head amusedly in her husband's wake, and then stood up to clear away the dinner dishes. James jumped up to help, following her into the kitchen laden with plates.

Aoyou turned to Alex, who had an oddly blank expression behind his thin-rimmed glasses. "Alex, I-"

"You haven't told your parents about your little orgy?" His voice was semi-cold, still pleasant sounding.

"Alex, it wasn't like that." Aoyou said desperately. "I had to make you leave that night, and that was the only thing I could think of."

"Why did you have to make me leave?"

"You were on the verge- no, you _were_ making a scene. In front of two strangers, no less! Two people who had shown me nothing but respect." Aoyou bit her lip. Yuki had in no way shown her much respect, but that point wouldn't very well enforce her argument just now.

"And the magazine?"

Aoyou sighed, and told him the events leading up to the mob and the reporters. "I did the only thing I could think of."

"Sex with these two seems to be all you can think of." Alex said pointedly. "A disturbing trend to find in one's girlfriend."

"About that…" Aoyou steeled herself. "I don't think we should see one another."

"So now you're punishing me?" Alex said quietly. "For your actions, I get to bear the consequences?"

"That is just like you, Alex!" Aoyou snapped, her temper heating up. "Make me out to be the villain!"

"So you're saying you're totally innocent in all of this?"

"No, I'm-!"

"So what are you saying?" Alex half-shouted, oblivious to the fact that Rosemary and James were only one closed door away, within perfect hearing distance at that volume. James heard this and started talking louder to Rosemary, who understood his intent. She nodded and started banging the dishes around in the sink to add to the volume.

"I'm saying, Alex, I'm not happy." Aoyou replied hotly. "I was happy in Japan. I'll admit it, I was in love with them-"

"Both of them?" Alex was incredulous.

"-And I made a mistake in leaving!" Aoyou finished. She stopped, and took a shaky breath. "I made a mistake in leaving." She repeated this softly, almost to herself.

Just then Shigurutsu chose that moment to barge back upstairs. The noise startled both Alex and Aoyou into silence. They heard him humming happily, and then the speakers in the living room started blaring "No Style."

"Now this is quality!" Shigurutsu hollered over the music and into the dining room.

Aoyou's features softened as Shuichi's familiar voice rang out with the first few phrases of the song.

_"Furidashita totsuzen no ame ni sekasareru akuseru_

_omae no inai baiku no se ni shigamitsuiteru kodoku…" _

Alex watched her close her eyes and mouth along with the words, and he let his shoulders slump. The bastard Japs had stolen her, and she was too far gone to retrieve.

"Whatever, Aoyou." He pushed away from the table and stood. "Hey Dad, let's go."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

I realize this chapter was short. Oh well. More is soon to come.

Tee hee hee…..I just got finished reading the newest chapter of JewelValentine's Crossing of the Ways, a surprisingly refreshing crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Harry Potter. I'm still giggling. GO READ IT!

Ahem. 'Pologies for the outburst. Review!

(zips away on the broom 'o' doom)


	19. Sing to Me of Sorrow

Authoress here.

Goodness, I'm a chapter-writing mean machine! I just finished a chapter of Yujo Chronicles, and now, in my infinite boredom (I should be practicing saxophone, but hey…) I have started up what may turn out to be the final chapter of Three Way. That all depends on how long my closing idea will take to get itself written out….ya know what I mean.

Thanks to everyone who was so enthusiastic in their reviews! I promise, this chapter will be longer…more action packed…maybe even jerk a few tears….perhaps I'll make you giggle as well…..No one KnOwS!

Thanks to the copious reviews from Silver from a Tree. I received several of them in a row just now (goodness, can you read fast!) and I thought to myself: "I should write a new chapter."

Although when this chapter gets actually finished, it will be a new day and today will be…yesterday. Ah. I'm already sleepy…..school tomorrow. (squeals excitedly) SCHOOL IS FUN!

No, I'm mentally inept. Just excited. And, the song featured in this chapter (also contributing to today's chapter title) is completely mine, inspired by (strangely enough) a Baby Ruth bar and some weird kind of English chocolate. Not even joking. I dare you all to sing it….make up your own melody, and tell me how you did! I wrote it in imitation of a Japanese song translated in English, so it doesn't flow perfectly…and even when I translated a bit in Japanese, it still looks weird. Ah well. I'm an authoress, not a lyricist.

The bolded part of the song is only the first verse in Japanese, and then it's repeated in English for your viewing purposes.

Give it a go!

**Three Way Tie  
Chapter Nineteen: Sing to Me of Sorrow**

**

* * *

**

_Gravitation_

The reporter flashed his usually toothy smile at the camera, making Yuki want to turn off the television and go to bed early. He sighed. He couldn't; the brat was going to be performing, and this stupid excuse for a news channel was going to be airing it.

He sighed, chewing on the unlit cigarette between his teeth. The urge for the usual dose of nicotine gnawed at the back of his mind, and almost unconsciously Yuki brought a lighter up and lit the cigarette. He breathed in deeply, and managed to return concentration on the reporter's words. Still, a part of him wondered what a certain brown-eyed woman was doing, over half the world away.

Little did he know she was watching the reporter as well, wondering if he were doing the same. The reporter kept talking.

"-After a steady climb to the top of the charts, Bad Luck has made quite the impact on the Japanese musical industry, giving even our most seasoned artists a run for their money at a place at the top. And now, Channel 13 has the honor of presenting Bad Luck in a live performance, singing a never-before released tune. The song, "Right Now," will also be added to the album coming out later this month. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… Bad Luck."

Two people in love with the lead vocalist leaned forewords, each on other ends of the world. Simultaneously they held their breath as the stage on the television darkened, only one stream of soft blue light illuminating the pink-haired teen standing motionless in front of the mike-stand.

Aoyou felt her heart clench at the sight of him. Yuki felt a twist of love, coupled with sorrow. The teen's entire frame looked defeated, and yet the aura of a professional artist shone out from him as if it were a glowing neon sign.

As the guitar strings were galvanized into motion by Hiro's gentle strumming, Shuichi looked up, dark, stage-make-uped eyes boring into the camera. For effect, a small tear was drawn in eyebrow pencil below one of the pure amethyst eyes. The introduction to the song was slow, mournful, and soulful. But nothing compared to the teen's voice as he opened his mouth to deliver a divine sound.

"**_Ikuraka, naimenteki maiseken patto, (itami)  
asobitoku kikuyu meppou fa-mohaya  
Gomen nasai, watashi kibun kinshou warui  
Watashi konomune choudai kinshou gotta, kizuguchi kirenai shuushi watashi nandaka…"_**

Sorrow dripped from Shuichi's lips with enough misdirected passion to make even the hardest of hearts melt. A real tear slid down his cheek. The rest of the world assumed the passion of the music had brought this heaven-sent god to tears; only two people cried with him, realizing the true motives behind his pain.

Aoyou listened, cherishing the music as it filled her ears. Thank goodness her parents were out; she couldn't have stood them watching this, making comments only outsiders could make at an emotional time. No, it was best she was alone.

"_Something in my world just snapped, (and it hurts)  
Playing hide and seek won't get me very far right now  
Forgive me if I feel just a little worse  
I'll get through this mess, this wounding won't stop me somehow. _

_"I could of compared that feeling to a religious experience  
But the revelation would be complete  
Only if you were here now  
Right now  
Right now  
I'm lost in a gray world and my hand is empty  
I'm confused and it's not getting any better  
Right now  
Right now…._

_"I could have died thinking about you that night  
When we spent the time in heaven  
You were an angel oh so beautiful complete  
Now some inner demon has forced you away  
What could I have said have done differently  
What could I have known to protect you and me  
Somewhere deeper down inside myself I can feel the answer.."_

Somewhere in Japan, a blonde writer let his face fall into his palms, and for the second time in six long years, he wept. Without respite, the barrage of angry, self-pitying tears made their presence known. Sobs wracked his body, and the cigarette fell to the floor, smoking gently. The fact he didn't even care only marked his anguish all the more.

Somewhere in the United States, a long-haired editor hugged a familiar couch cushion to her chest, sobbing unabashedly. Droplets of moisture smeared her mascara in two black rivers down her flushed cheeks, and little teardrops stained the pillow she clutched. Her knuckles were white as she gripped it, holding on as if she would float away if she let go. She knew the song was directed at her, although Shuichi might assume she wasn't watching. All the same, the guilt was terrible.

Shuichi, unaware of his audience's reaction, resumed paying homage to music after Hiro's brief guitar solo. The emphasis of the synthesizer's drum fill brought him back up to the mike. He had written the song only a day and a half ago. The moment his marker (his favorite song-writing tool) touched the blank page of paper, inspiration had seized him and he let his anger, frustration and hurt out of the only outlet he had.

_"I could of compared that feeling to a religious experience  
But the revelation would be complete  
Only if you were here now  
Right now  
Right now  
I'm lost in a gray world and my hand is empty  
I'm confused and it's not getting any better  
Right now  
Right now…. _

"What you wrote, hand shaking, in that note,  
brought my world crushing down around me  
I had to go through the motions of my life  
or suffer just completely stopping altogether  
I never really figured out what emotion was (until I was deprived)  
Sitting pretty on my three-legged stool

_Then you left, I fell over ayi-ah such a fool…"_

Hiro glanced nervously up at Shuichi's back. The teen usually dressed flamboyantly for performances, and the fact that he wasn't for this one set off warning bells in Hiro's mind. Shuichi was clad in dark jeans, and a tighter black long-sleeve. Instead of leather boots, Shuichi's norm, plain black lace-up tennies adorned his feet. Aside from the usual array of fine-chained silver ornaments, the teen looked more ready to fall asleep on the couch after a movie marathon than perform on national television.

And yet, Shuichi performed with a will, giving off that special glow only Shuichi had managed to obtain. His right hand rested on the mike with a feather-light touch, and his left hand was partially raised in the air in emphasis to the music he was making.

Hiro nearly missed a chord because he was scrutinizing his friend so closely. He shook his doubts away for the time being, concentrating instead on the guitar he held.

If Sugaru noticed anything was different about the vocalist, his calm, reserved persona did not show it. His agile fingers pressed on the keyboard, manning it with an easy perfection that came only to natural musicians like he was. His personal thoughts were disallowed to interfere with his professional manner.

Offstage, K watched his youngsters through narrowed eyes, one hand resting comfortably on the worn holster holding his favorite automatic. His other hand twirled a long lock of blonde hair in an idle motion. Of course K knew this song, this performance, the young man's appearance all had to do with Shuichi's personal life; there was no question. But K also maintained his own unorthodox method of professionalism; he promised himself he wouldn't hit the teen with a barrage of uncomfortable questions until the group had finished with the performance and headed for home.

With the grace and stamina his talent produced, Shuichi set about to crooning the final phase of the song. He gripped the mike stand in both hands, needing an anchor, lest the words carry him away.

"_You never let me say what was needed to be said  
__You left behind a man with a smashed and broken heart  
__In your wake a side of me became so bitter  
__And the other half simply gave up (and broke down)  
How much more do you think I can handle?  
How much more will I suffer right now?  
Return to me, make both sides whole…_

_I could of compared that feeling to a religious experience  
But the revelation would be complete  
Only if you were here now  
Right now  
Right now  
I'm lost in a gray world and my hand is empty  
I'm confused and it's not getting any better  
Right now  
Right now…" _

The stunned silence of the in-studio audience only amplified the final fading chordsShuichi's face was turned down, his eyes in shadow, covered by his bubblegum hair. Hiro had his eyes closed; savoring what he knew was a powerful and award-winning performance. Sugaru remained in his final position, not moving his fingers from the keys, even long after the sound had died.

The studio erupted with wild cheering, whistling and calls of admiration as the audience found their mobility which the passion from the song had temporarily removed. They clapped, stomped, and called for an encore, but the vocalist merely gave a smile. A smile which was distinctly world-weary, and ultimately a mask. Shuichi and Hiro waved, Sugaru gave a curt nod, and then all three trooped off the stage._  
_  
A man sat stunned in his home, the noise blaring from the expensive speakers.

A woman hiccoughed quietly as she kept her eyes trained on the screen.

The image of the vocalist was burned into their minds.

A silent call for unity lay unspoken on two pairs of lips, uncertain in lieu of the open declaration for a return from the third.

"And folks, that was a phenomenal performance by Japan's own Bad Luck, the rookie band determined to show up the rest of the music world, singing "Right Now." Thank you for watching. This is Channel 13 News, signing off."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

Hrm. I DID finish it all tonight. Not tomorrow, making today yesterday and so on and so forth.

Feh. My Internet connection dies at 11:00, so I can't post it tonight. I'll do it tomorrow, when today has become yesterday and so on and so forth.

Hoped you readers dear liked my song…I was amused by it. And I'm surprised that I managed to stretch this all over six pages without ending the story. So another chapter will (sigh) just have to happen….Golly, what a shame!

And, if you picked up on my goober (mistake) I apologize. I realize if the performance (in Japan) was on NATIONAL television, Aoyou (in America) couldn't have seen it. WELL, FACE IT. SHE GETS TO BE SPECIAL.

And I don't feel like explaining it any further than that.

Please review! (And thanks to whoever said they ate tuna for breakfast in their review…I got an excellent giggle out of that one!)

Ja!


	20. Release

Authoress here. Finally.

I apologize for the unnecessarily long wait. Sentiment, coupled with school commitments and a titch of Writer's Block have prolonged chapter twenty's absence.

Welcome, dear readers, to the last official chapter of Three Way Tie. I say official, because there is a possibility of a short epilogue to follow, and, per the request of a reviewer, there might be another email-only lemon. But I would like everyone to leave a review with a request for this additional lemon, or I won't bother writing it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my little story with such fervor. It really means a lot.

Now, onto the chappie!

**A Three Way Tie  
Chapter Twenty: Release**

**

* * *

**

_Eiri Yuki_

It's been a month since she left.

Shuichi is still the perfect picture of Panglossian bliss. He swears Aoyou has heard his new tune, this song called "Right Now." He believes she'll come running back the second she hears his heartfelt call. I know better, but for his sake, I humor the brat. I don't voice my thoughts on the subject.

My new book, which Mizuki entitled _Mi Hatsu Yayakoshii_, or Three Hearts Tangled, is still waiting for publishing. Apparently the company I work with doesn't like my ending. Mizuki begs me daily to write something different, and has even offered to rewrite the ending herself. She'll have no luck. I hate the book anyway; it's salt in a wound now. Why bother?

Shuichi's concert is tomorrow night, and nothing I could say would convince the dunce that Aoyou won't be there. I don't try. Better for him to experience the heartache and realize it's pointless to keep thinking about her.

I doubt even I'll attend. Shuichi will be there on stage, lit by flashing lights and the glow of his own stupid hope. He'll sing Right Now and follow it with moronic love songs and he'll scan the crowd 'till his face goes blue.

He won't find her. He doesn't think she has it in her to stay away forever. I know better.

Just the other day Aoyou's friend dropped by the house. Himoru something, I forgot. Whatever she was called, she gave me Aoyou's phone number in America. Her parent's home phone, she said. You can reach her there.

I dismissed her. If she's in the States then she doesn't want to hear from Shuichi or me. She might not even be at that number. Maybe she moved in with that blundering American idiot that came all the way to Japan a little over a month ago. Maybe she's pregnant now, engaged, earning the rest of her college degree after the early mid-life crisis that sent her to Japan in the first place.

Whatever. I ceased to care a long time ago.

My computer screen glows annoyingly bright in the darkened room. I've been sitting here for an hour and a half, sipping at the chardonnay I poured to help my muse along. The cursor blinks accusingly, but every time I set my fingers to the keys, my mind goes blank.

I haven't been able to write well since that bitch left us.

I take my fingers off of the keyboard for the umpteenth time and instead I light a cigarette. Drawing in the smoke, I feel the nicotine sooth my frazzled nerves. As I shut off the laptop, I curse whatever made us love her.

_Shuichi Shindou_

"Hey, Shu."

"Hey, Hiro." My longhaired friend looked excited, and I had to agree with his reason. Our concert was tomorrow, where we'd be headlining at the Tokyo Dome. Reporters and newspapers had hailed this concert as the musical event of the year, and K has been doing an excellent job setting up interviews and press conferences to increase the advertising. Within the span of one month, our concert has been sold out.

I had saved two tickets, which I instructed to be left at the door. One was for Yuki, and the other was for Aoyou.

Yuki always gave me these condescending looks whenever I mention her, which I do on a daily basis. He doesn't think she'll be coming back, but I know better. She loved us, I'm sure of it. And you just can't turn your back on people you love!

Yuki thinks I'm an idiot, I'm sure of it. But he's a perfect example. He's tried to get rid of me so many times, but he always lets me back in. Although he hardly ever gets the guts to express his feelings for me, I know they're there. And I know that Aoyou will eventually come back.

Yuki mentioned once that he doubts we'll even ever hear from her again. I can't think that. I know she'll be home, someday. Now all I have to do is wait.

"Shuichi, K told me about your tickets." Hiro's voice was quiet, but he broke into my thoughts all the same.

"Yeah?" I started scrutinizing the music lineup for the concert. I knew what was coming.

"Shuichi, you have to realize there's a big chance she won't come." Hiro was such a good friend, trying to break the news gently while trying to introduce me to reality. Too bad I already decided I wasn't going to listen.

"Mm."

"Shuichi!" Hiro said, annoyed. "Are you even listening?"

"Sure."

"Listen, I want her to come back as much as you do, so I can see you out of this weird mood you've had for awhile now." Hiro sighed, running a hand distractedly through his hair. "But is _has_ been a month."

"At least it hasn't been a year." I pointed out. He just glared at me. I felt my face cracking into a grin at the sight of him, standing with his hands on his hips, looking dreadfully like my mother when she got angry at me. His guitar was slung over his back, and he wore a dark purple button-up shirt open, revealing his chest. Ah, how the girls would swoon! But now, he just looked silly, trying to tell me off looking like a mother hen at a rock concert.

I couldn't help it. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Hiro demanded, cocking his hip in annoyance. The movement only made me howl louder.

"Y-Y-You look like M-M-Mom…with PMSss-s-s…." I choked out. His expression darkened and he quickly folded his arms over his chest. I managed to get my laughter down to a subdued giggle, and then I gave my best friend a hug.

"Thanks, Hiro. I know you're only looking out for me."

Hiro returned my hug, if somewhat grudgingly. "So why don't you listen to me?"

"You're not saying what I want to hear." I returned.

He had me in a headlock and was in the process of rumpling my hair with his fist when K and Sakano walked into the conference room.

"Okay, boys, break it up." K said languidly. Sakano was a little more upset with our obvious lack of concentration.

"Am I the only one around here that seems to realize we have a concert to put on tomorrow night at the _TOKYO DOME_?" Sakano screeched, looking slightly pale. "Come on, we have so much work to do and all you two do is mess around!"

"Chill out, Sakano-san." Hiro laughed. "Shuichi needed a good roughing up in order to focus."

Sakano mumbled something about becoming an alcoholic before marching out of the room. Hiro and I sighed before following him to go double check the sound system at the Dome. He was right; there was a lot of work to do.

Now if only Aoyou came. It would make all the work worthwhile.

_Aoyou Tsumaru_

I knew after the first night home in America I needed to go back to Japan. But something kept me from getting the plane ticket and packing up. Perhaps I felt guilty about coming home and then doing a 180 on my parents. Maybe I felt guilty about Alex. Or, I might have been just guilty in general.

I spent a month here, hoping to ease my conscience a little by spending time with my parents and some American friends.

I came dangerously close to slipping up and telling people the real reason I had come home. I really didn't want people to know about my relationships with Yuki and Shuichi; that would only lead to more embarrassing questions.

One of these times was only half a week ago, when I was out with several high school friends. I had them called up to see how many still lived in the area, and before I knew it, a close friend named Jessica Heason had conjured up a party for me.

Jessica came and picked me up, escorted by her new fiancé, Joshua Gibs. We chatted the entire way over to her apartment, skirting sometimes a little close to the subject of my love life.

Then, upon entering her apartment, I was assaulted by all of my old friends. Angela Marike, Lindsey Jameson, Rachel Souka, and five or six more who I hardly recognized anymore.

With cups of lemonade in our hands, we sat around Jessica's large dining table and exchanged pleasantries. For awhile it was going smoothly, but then Gretchen Andersine piped up.

"So, Aoyou, pick up any men out in Tokyo?"

"Uh…" I hated lying to my friends. And when I did, they usually saw through it anyways. I gave it a shot. "I did meet someone, but I think that's over."

"Do tell!" A girl nicknamed Fluffy because of her, well, fluffy hair leaned foreword expectantly.

I sighed. "Well…" I thought of Yuki and Shuichi, surprised at how wistful I felt. "He's got….strawberry…um, strawberry blonde hair, and um, kind of gold…violet…eyes." It was hard combining them together. Or at least, it was hard making their combined appearances sound believable. "He's…uh… a writer."

"Oh?" Angela inquired. "What does he write?"

"Um…" I was just on the verge on panic. "Lyrics."

"Awesome." Rachel sighed. "Would we know for what band?"

"Probably not." Thank goodness, an easy answer.

"Why'd you leave?" Jessica asked.

_Good question._ I thought ruefully. Now, more than ever, I wanted to have Yuki wrap me in his arms, and Shuichi gently tousle my hair. "I guess…I guess I was scared."

That was all the answer my friends needed.

It erased all doubt from my mind. I had to go back. Back home.

So here I was at one AM, hurrying with my luggage through the Tokyo airport, rushing to call a cab to take me to Yuki's house.

If only they'd let me back.

_Gravitation_

Yuki groaned, pulling himself out of the silken sheets at the insistent pull on his doorbell.

_Whoever it is at the door is either going to be punched, kicked, or destroyed horribly in literature when I start my next book,_ Yuki thought irritably, wiping sleep from his eyes and shrugging on yesterday's rumpled white button-up to cover his bare chest. He didn't bother with putting on jeans over his boxers. If whoever was at the door minded his pant-lessness, he would remind them _they_ came to his door of their own free will at two-forty five in the morning.

He pulled open the door and froze, eyes trained on the young woman standing meekly at his doorstep. _Aoyou?_

"Yuki?"

At the sound of his name, Yuki shook himself from the shock. "What do you want?" His voice sounded unreasonably harsh to even him.

Aoyou winced, but continued on. "I j-just wanted to say s-sorry for my behavior awhile ago, and-"

"I don't want to hear it." Yuki replied, eyes narrowed.

"I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me, but I just wanted to apologize to you and Shuichi, and see if maybe…" Aoyou faltered.

"See if maybe you could please be welcomed back with open arms?" Yuki retorted, a frown etched between his brows.

Aoyou looked like she was on the verge of breaking into sobs, but she nodded.

"Maybe we don't want you back." Yuki heard himself say, and he berated himself silently. _YOU IDIOT! KEEP YOUR VINDICTIVE MOUTH SHUT! _

Aoyou's chin wobbled a little as she held her tears back bravely, reaching down to pick up her suitcase. "I understand. I'm sorry for disturb-"

"AOYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Her words were cut off as Shuichi, who had followed his lover out of the bedroom to investigate who was at the door, launched himself at Aoyou. He leapt past Yuki and grabbed Aoyou in a tight hug. Her expression was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and sheer joy as she hugged him back.

"Oh, Aoyou, we both missed you so much!" The rock star proclaimed, bringing color to Yuki's cheeks. "Never, ever never leave again!"

"Well, if you like her so much, I suppose we have to keep her." Yuki sighed, a smile claiming his face. Aoyou did start crying then, and Yuki added his arms around her. He inhaled deeply, face pressed up against her neck.

Finally, Shuichi, Yuki, and Aoyou's three-legged stool stood firm again. In the race for love, there was a very perfect three way tie.

The End

**End Chapter

* * *

Authoress here. **

Oh, this makes me sad. It's over!

But, I still have a short epilogue to play around with, and possibly (if my reviewers deem it necessary) a "Coming Home" lemon to write.

Thank you again to all my glorious reviewers. You were the fuel that kept me returning to this story for so long. Thanks especially to Kuja2001 (PerpetuallyAnnoyedEiriYuki) for saving the story when all thought it lost!

This is Authoress, signing out.

(Zips away on the Broom 'o' Doom.)


	21. Epilogue

Authoress here and head-banging.

I swear, everything is better when you're listening to Gackt. (Go Vanilla!) He's worth a few mild (or heavy!) swoons every now and then. He'll make a brief appearance in today's chapter, and I regret to inform you all that I do not own Gackt. I'm working on it, though! Excuse me while I swoon….

Well, anyways, this is the promised "epilogue" chapter for Three Way Tie. If we all think back twenty long chapters ago, we'll remember that Aoyou started this story out as she looks back over the last eight months of her life. This epilogue will be seven months after Aoyou returned to Japan in the last chapter.

Remember the lemon will be on an email-only basis, so if you wish to view it when I finish it, make sure to leave an email address with your review. Thanks to all who have reviewed, either asking for a lemon or simply taking the time to leave me a note. I have greatly enjoyed working on this story due to the constant support I have been so generously offered by my wonderful reviewers.

Thanks to the beta! You catch my errors like one hell of a pro!

And now, ladies and gentlemen, the epilogue of A Three Way Tie.

**A Three-Way Tie  
Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

_Aoyou Tsumaru_

That night, after I came home to Eiri (he lets me call him that now) and Shuichi, was the best of my life. Never before have I felt so loved by another person, let alone two!

I was astounded to know of my perfect timing when Shuichi informed me of the sold-out concert I was to attend with Eiri that very next day. My Shu-chan was so excited to have me home; he was acting more like an adorable puppy than usual.

Eiri tried hard to give me the cold shoulder, as "punishment" for leaving. However, this lasted only a short time. Under the pressure of both Shuichi and my puppy-dog simpering, he soon cracked and ordered: "Get the hell into bed, bitches."

The next morning, the morning of the concert, Eiri rewrote the ending to his still best-selling novel, Three Hearts Tangled. It's amassed one of the largest revenues in the romance novel business. It's well-known in Japan and wildly popular in America and the UK. He continues to write steamy novels that are enjoyed by perverts, lonely women and schoolgirls all over the globe. Each one is slyly dedicated to me and Shuichi.

"To my editor and my friend:  
You are both my bitch and my inspiration."

Oh, did I forget? Yes, Mizuki had a steamy experience of her own. Out of the blue she upped and eloped with someone from the Translating department! As she was on her honeymoon when Three Hearts Tangled was meant to be published, Eiri appointed me to be his new editor. This arrangement continued after Mizuki went back to work, and Eiri's books are now my sole responsibility.

But back to the concert. Shuichi had left Eiri and me tickets at the door, and so we got prime seats near the stage. Amid the screaming fan girls (and fan boys, Hiro and Shuichi have quite the male following) Shuichi's eyes found mine, and then Eiri's. He gave the softest, most beautiful smile, and then started singing. I actually started crying, and I was most certainly not the only one. He was so heartfelt, so godlike, bearing his soul and pouring out this ethereal music.

He even dedicated a song to me, which has amazing. He looked straight at me, leaned down and murmured into the mike: "To my Aoyou, bishojou."

Remember? Back in what feels like forever ago, I told the media Shuichi was my boyfriend. Now, we keep the image up. Poor Eiri. He complains all the time about not being able to kiss me or Shuichi in public. Shuichi tells him he shouldn't complain, because Eiri has an iron rule over the both of us in bed.

All the same, though, it's been a little difficult being Shuichi's girlfriend. I get hate mail every now and then, and I have to use an alias when I'm credited in Eiri's novels. Once, someone actually sent me a bouquet of flowers with poison ivy among the baby's breath. That rash stayed for awhile, the entire time Eiri muttered, "Fucking devoted fans and their fucking revenge." The rash hurt, but Eiri's reaction was entertaining.

I'm not complaining, though. It's so wonderful to be with Shuichi, no matter the circumstances. I'm so lucky! When I'm not alone with Shuichi, Eiri and I are "discussing his latest novel" in his office. Or, all three of us are together. Eiri, claiming to need help on his books, likes to instruct Shuichi and me to…conduct research for him while he looks on. Every now and then Shu-chan and I will gang up on him and he gets to do his OWN research….while Shuichi or I look on!

It's been eight months, and the question of marriage in any way has not been broached, and I somehow doubt it will. With society as it is, I think there could be some major mishaps if we dared to go that far. And with our careers going so well, we don't want to jeopardize the opportunities we have and will undoubtedly receive.

Bad Luck has been heralded as the biggest thing to come out of Japan since Gackt. They've long since left Nittle Grasper in the dust, and no new rivals have challenged their status as the number one band in Japan yet. Actually, Nittle Grasper's last successful song was in collaboration with Bad Luck. Shuichi and Ryuichi had a blast writing the song together, a tune they called "Feel the Need." It's a lively, fun song that truly shows all the talent of the Graspers and Bad Luck combined.

In three months we'll be leaving for the United States. Bad Luck has been so successful NG Studios decided to take them overseas and see how they fare in America. Shuichi will be traveling around the States on a nine-month tour before returning to Japan.

As Eiri's editor, I managed to wrangle a deal with the company I work with in America publishing Eiri's translated books. Eiri will be going on tour, signing books and visiting talk shows the same time Shuichi will be doing the concert tour. Of course, Eiri's tour is only three months long, but it keeps us together longer.

I'll be returning to Japan with Eiri after his book tour closes, and we'll wait for Shuichi to return home. I would have normally insisted we stay with Shu-chan, but my condition requires a little more R & R than a constant road-trip around the U.S. will permit.

I found out three months ago, and found it difficult to tell Shuichi or Eiri right away. But they noticed changes in my behavior, and finally Eiri was ready to leave the house for a break at a hotel.

"Eiri, you will NOT be running away!" I remember screaming at him as he was making for the front door. "You'll stay and we'll sort this out like a FAMILY!"

"Since when have we been a family?" Eiri wasn't about to get pushed around by an irate woman, no matter how angry she was.

"Since you and Shuichi slept with me and created one!"

"Created one what?" Shuichi had finally dared to ask after a dreadfully long pause.

"A baby." I said matter-of-factly. "I'm pregnant."

"What the hell?" For an acclaimed author, Eiri's words at the time were nowhere near eloquent.

"A baby." I repeated. "Congratulations, Eiri, Shuichi. You're gonna be daddies."

Their reactions were mixed. Eiri actually DID spend the night at a hotel. After I told them he just turned and walked out of the door. He came home the next morning, looking very disheveled. I'm not sure he actually slept at all.

Shuichi, on the other hand, was delighted. He went about whooping and hollering his joy to the world. When I got all moody over Eiri's reaction, he sat me down, made me hot chocolate, rubbed my shoulders and told me he wanted it to be HIS baby and he'd be the perfect father. "Screw Yuki," Shuichi had told me. "You're pregnant, you're beautiful, and I can't wait."

Eiri might not have been utterly thrilled at first, but he's warming to the idea. He's already started swearing at the realtor he hired to find a three bedroom home in a NICE neighborhood, damnit! "And it had better have one hell of a good school nearby or I'm finding some jackass who'll be more competent than YOU are!"

When we told our friends, there was a much nicer reception of the idea than Eiri's initial reaction. Hiro is still begging us to be named godfather, and K has kindly offered to give our child self-defense lessons once he or she learns to walk. We're warming to the idea of Hiro as godfather, but Eiri and I are not keen on K's offer. Sugaru has appointed himself the official baby-sitter, for reasons I don't understand. It's kind of him to offer, though!

The news has pushed Shuichi to new heights of greatness. Somehow he got Hiro, Sugaru, and himself all convinced they're not good enough to support a family and they need to "kick in high, ass-kicking, singing-machine gear!"

This new mind-set has hit the music charts like wildfire. Their newest album, _Just A Little Life_, has received excellent reviews. I could brag about it for hours, but don't let me tell you. Go listen for yourself; you'll see why it went platinum.

A couple weeks after I told Shuichi and Eiri about my pregnancy, we flew out to visit my parents. They're absolutely crazy about Shuichi, and warming up fast to Eiri. I'm surprised how charming Eiri can be when he wants to. My mother pulled me off to one side after meeting them and told me to "dig your claws into these two; they're quite a catch!" As if I didn't know.

At first, they were a little weirded-out by the situation. But all I had to do was let Shuichi work his child-like magic to win my father over. Only a few awkward minutes passed until he and Dad were chatting about Japan and the music industry like old drinking buddies. Dad's thrilled; not only is his baby girl with a famous rock star, but that rock star promised to sign all of Dad's Bad Luck CDs so he can brag to his friends.

Eiri, however, was far more courteous. He actually requested permission to, well, I guess…to _court_ me. Sounds ridiculous (seeing as by then he had already slept with me several times) and horribly old-fashioned, but it put Mom and Dad immensely at ease.

Most of our close friends know of our relationship, and most are giving it a generally good reception. Of course, Shu-chan's band mates and the like are extremely excited about the baby, even good old Sakano.

Our lives will never be easy, I know that. With the baby, even, Shuichi and Eiri will probably get all miffed about whose DNA created it. Eiri will yell, Shuichi will cry, and I'll most likely get frustrated with them both. We'll have other problems with our situation, bigger ones. There are rough waters ahead, but I know I won't attempt to abandon ship.

Shuichi and Eiri are my friends as well as my lovers. They're my support system. Without them, I really don't have much of a purpose.

I say, hang on for the ride. Finish out the race. It's gonna be one hell of a three way tie.


End file.
